


【劫慎凯】贪念（Greed） ABO

by extreme_tear



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Rhaast, Alpha Zed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Violence, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Kayn, Omega Shen, Sexual Fantasy, 剧情需要有一点劫凯, 劫慎, 拉凯, 有R18!!
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extreme_tear/pseuds/extreme_tear
Summary: No AU,I just follow the original work. The work is now in Chinese,but if anyone would like, I may try my best to translate it into English....Probably no one cares....Anyway, it's a story of Kayn, Rhaast, Zed and Shen. The relationships are a little bit complicated. It will be Kayn likes Zed, but Zed and Shen used to be lovers. They have broken up for several years. Rhaast and Kayn will finally be together, Zed and Shen will fall in love again. However, there will be some Zed/Kayn content involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血四角恋 拉亚斯特→凯隐→劫→慎 大概是个长篇 其实主cp还是拉凯劫慎啦 我是个咕咕王不过还是要给冷圈添柴加火...

　　悉达·凯隐站在诺克萨斯的队伍中。这支先头部队即将在衣浦河口登陆，给宿敌艾欧尼亚的土地带来黑暗与屠戮。他的战友是一群与他年纪相仿的孩子，卑鄙的诺克萨斯人计划着利用艾欧尼亚人的同情心，好让他们的登陆更加顺利。由孩子组成的队伍中不时传来有人崩溃的哭声和恐惧的尖叫，而凯隐只是站在队伍里，握着手上分配到的重剑，一言不发。

　　战斗终于还是打响了。年幼的孩子们拿起了与体型不相符的重型武器，朝着他们的敌人吃力地挥舞着。没人指望着这些孩子能打败艾欧尼亚的地方武装，他们只要上去送死就足够了。战争扬起的沙尘遮蔽了太阳的光辉，衣浦河口的上空回响着孩子们的悲泣声和战士们的怒吼声。许多孩子都战死了，另外的则当了逃兵。凯隐握紧重剑，在战场中穿行。对一个不到十岁的孩子来说，这把剑的分量有些过于沉重。目光一瞥，凯隐发现泥地里躺着一把镰刀。艾欧尼亚的抵抗军是临时编成的，想必这是一位农夫的遗物。凯隐扔下了手中带有诺克萨斯标志的重剑，拾起了那把带着血污的镰刀。

　　他毫不畏惧，精准而快速的用这把镰刀割断了一个个艾欧尼亚人的脖子，眼眸里带着一个孩子不该有的顽强和坚韧。凯隐最终活了下来，在这人间炼狱般的战场。诺克萨斯正规军很快侵占了这块土地，并把这里变成了荒芜的坟地。

　　凯隐理所当然地被诺克萨斯的军队抛弃了。他全身浴血，手里的镰刀也失去了锃亮的金属光泽，在夺取了无数敌人的生命之后变得残破不堪。但至少，他还活着。

　　劫甫一踏上这片战争后的焦土，就被一个孩子吸引了注意。他原本躺在烂泥里，身上有几处伤口，血液凝固成了暗红色。许是察觉到了有人靠近，他用镰刀支撑在地上，静静地注视着来人。目光所见的男人全身穿着金属铠甲，面具下的脸看不清表情，只有血色双眸仿佛看着猎物一样盯着自己。只有冷冰冰的声音倏地响起：“你有两个选择，拥抱暗影，活下去，我会向你传授我所信奉的教义，并让你成为强者，带你走向未来，要么就死于黑暗，像弱者一样在这片烂泥地里埋骨。”这两个选择摆在了凯隐的面前，他知道自己一定会选择前面一个，因为他从来就不认为自己是弱者。凯隐勉强站了起来，跟上了那位沐浴着暗影的忍者。他不知道自己的未来将会如何，但他知道，眼前这个人，就是自己此生命定的劫数。

　　在影流的训练中，凯隐展现了自己非凡的战斗天赋。他熟练而又完美的掌握了所有的武器，尽管他只是一个孩子。随着年龄的增长，凯隐的内心也日渐膨胀。他蔑视所有和他一样的弟子，只对影流的主人抱有敬意。但这份敬意是畸形的，因为当其他弟子都用崇拜而带有尊敬的眼光看着偶尔出现的劫时，凯隐的目光永远都透露着狂热。

　　影流教派训练之中表现最好的弟子一星期能得到一次宝贵的和师父练习的机会，凯隐为了得到这次机会加倍刻苦地训练，而他也理所当然地成为了能和劫交手的不二人选。每个星期他都在等待着和劫交手，劫的身上存余着一种冷冽的危险气息，他信息素带来的压迫感让凯隐欲罢不能。有时他会故意不使用手里剑，这样就能找个理由直接触碰劫的身体。只不过，他能感受到的永远都是那一层冰冷的铠甲。凯隐曾无数次臆想过那铠甲下完美的肉体，以此来抚慰自己身体的寂寞。劫大概一辈子都想不到，他最得意的弟子竟然对他充斥着这种想法。人前的凯隐总是骄傲自负的，可在最黑的夜里，没人知道他竟是如此的浪荡和脆弱。

　　成年的当晚，所有人都以为会是一个Alpha的凯隐竟然分化成了Omega。他的首个发情期是在自己的房间里度过的。一股奶香味弥漫在空气里，凯隐裹着棉被，大汗淋漓地倒在床铺上。身体里的欲火侵蚀着他的神智，Omega的本能驱使着他，他急切着渴求着来自Alpha的触碰。后穴不受控制地开始分泌出液体，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，双腿开始不自觉地摩擦。“嗯……劫…………劫大人……”凯隐很讨厌这样的自己，但他现在已无力思考任何事，只希望劫能突然出现在他身边，狠狠地用牙齿刺破他后颈的皮肤，在他身体的最深处留下属于自己的印记。

　　凯隐勉强支撑起自己，走进浴室放了一缸冷水。冰冷的温度和体内的火热形成了强烈的冲击，却也没让凯隐好过多少。后穴还在不断的收缩，透明的液体涌出，表现出这副身体主人的空虚。凯隐咬了咬牙，脸上是一副隐忍的表情。他最终还是屈服于身体的意志，手指缓缓地向后方探去。有了发情期体液的润滑，三根手指毫不费力的进入，快速地抽插着。手指摩擦过敏感的肠壁，飞快地抽送着，带入一些冰冷的水流。身体内部升腾起一股无法言说的快感，但是手指并不能满足饥渴的小穴，它需要用更加粗大的火热来塞满。前端的性器早已硬得发涨，凯隐用一只手揉搓着挺翘的阴茎，而另外一只手上的动作也没有停下，而是加快了抽插的速度。前后一齐涌上来的快感让凯隐舒爽地呻吟了一声，却又感到无比的羞耻。白浊喷射出来的那一刻，他满脑子都是劫。

　　草草发泄过一次的身体有些疲惫，但是发情期依然在折磨着凯隐的神经。他把自己包裹在被子里，死死地闭上眼睛。不大不小的房间里充满了浓郁的Omega气息，凯隐不知不觉昏睡了过去，失去了意识。

　　再次醒过来的时候已经是深夜了，凯隐睁开沉重的眼皮，身体里情欲的浪潮稍有缓解，但是这样的情况维持不了多久，很快下一波发情的浪潮便会扑来，他只能完完全全被本能操控。凯隐还是心有不甘，他怎么能分化成一个Omega？！这意味着没有人可以知道他的Omega身份，而他也只能依靠抑制剂度过自己每个发情期。而且，他自己的味道还这么的恶心。凯隐愤愤地起身，却无法违抗这该死的命运。他从衣柜里翻出一身漆黑的斗篷，匆匆离开了影流的地盘。

　　凯隐拖着疲惫的身躯，在艾欧尼亚的地下黑市里买到了抑制剂和隐匿剂。他赶在下一波情潮袭来之前给自己注射了抑制剂。锋利的针头刺破肌肤，随着冰凉液体的注入，身体内部那股欲火终于慢慢消退。凯隐倚靠在树下微微喘息，待身体完全恢复正常后起身赶回了影流。

　　影流内部没有人知道凯隐的真实性别，凯隐的骄傲让他在弟子之间鲜有朋友。他总是会特意喷上气味隐匿的药剂，让其他人误以为他是一个普通的Beta。虽然许多人都认为凯隐不可能只是一个Beta，但因无人敢上前和他搭话，大家都默认并接受了凯隐是个Beta的事实。毕竟，谁会把那么一个刚愎自用又极端擅长暗影魔法的人当成Omega？他全身上下可没有一点和Omega这个词语沾得上边儿。

　　　


	2. Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about Zed and Kayn in the chamber. Zed punished Kayn for taking the darkin scythe instead of destroying it. Light BDSM mentioned. Kayn is crazy about Zed. He enjoys the pain that Zed gives. While Zed is a little bit struggling. He gets interested in how Kayn behaves during the whipping. However,he can not forget Shen, his ex-lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting!About the translation,I may do it after I finish the whole story in Chinese!My English is really bad...

　　每个影流的弟子都会有自己的最终试炼，只要完成了这个任务，便可以成为一名正式的影流忍者，学习更加高级的影术。属于凯隐的最终试炼很快便到来了。这个任务是劫亲自交给凯隐的，去从诺克萨斯人的手里抢来一把暗裔武器，并摧毁它。凯隐在诺克萨斯军队的必经之路上布置好了陷阱，竟有一瞬间的失神。他等这一刻太久了，他必须完美的完成这个任务，才能成为和影流之主比肩而立的战士，成为他的专属武器。为他冲锋，为他杀敌，为他摆平前方的障碍。或是再过一点...成为他的Omega。不一会儿，护送任务目标的军队就出现在了凯隐的视野里，但让凯隐稍微有一点点惊讶的是，他的同袍，奈久里，竟悄无声息地出现在了他身旁。看来，这条狗他不得不解决了。凯隐冷哼了一声，遁入暗影，无视了身旁的奈久里，轻松地解决掉了诺克萨斯的军队。绝望的士兵解开了上古魔镰的封印，现在他面前漂浮着的是一把活体暗裔武器，而奈久里也站在那把镰刀旁边。

　　“谁才是够资格之人？”

　　凯隐毫不犹豫地握上了这把有知觉的武器，腐化之力瞬间侵蚀了他的身心，但是他没有完全落入狡猾暗裔的掌控。他必须要把暗裔的力量化为己用，为了影流之主，为了他的师父，为了劫。凯隐这么想着，挥动着镰刀，对上了奈久里的手里剑。

　　再回到影流的时候，凯隐已经有些神志不清了。两种力量在他身体里纠缠着，撕扯着。他的大脑无比混沌，来自虚无的声音不断在他的意识里回响，在看到带有影流标志的建筑物时，凯隐终于支撑不住，倒了下去。

　　他做了一个梦。梦里是无尽的战火和鲜血，各种生物的尸体堆叠成了一座座小山，他低下头，自己沾满血的双手已经不属于人类，他挥舞着巨大的镰刀，无情的砍下了一个个战士的头颅。他一边奔跑一边战斗，不知不觉跑到了战场的尽头。一个熟悉的背影伫立在他面前，身后是两把标志性的手里剑。凯隐努力想要靠近那个他一直在追逐的背影，就在他快要触碰到的时候，眼前的一切突然消散了。

　　凯隐揉了揉自己胀痛的头，视线扫过一圈，发现自己身处他在影流的住处。隔壁的房间里再也没有了奈久里的身影，凯隐勾了勾唇，从床铺上坐了起来。他的身旁放着那把镰刀，刀上赤色的眼睛现在阖着，仿佛陷入了休眠。房门突然被敲响，一名忍者走了进来，他先是对凯隐点了下头，便传达了劫让凯隐带着镰刀去见他的命令。

　　凯隐来到劫的密室，他的身体还没有完全恢复，双腿使不上力气。劫一个人站在密室的中间，身上是他常穿的铠甲，面具下猩红的眼睛看不出任何情绪。“师父。”凯隐放下镰刀，双膝一屈，在劫的面前跪了下来。

　　“凯隐，重复我交代给你的任务。”劫的声音在面具下显得更加低沉暗哑。

　　“在暗裔武器被诺克萨斯军队押送往不朽堡垒的时候拦截它，并摧毁它。”凯隐低着头，复述着劫原本的命令。

　　“很好，看来你还记得我的命令。我让你摧毁那把武器，而不是将它占为己有。你可知错？”

　　“师父，可是这是一把难得的上古武器，我要是能驾驭它的力量，将来一定可以为影流做出更卓越的贡献。”凯隐抬起了头，拨开遮挡住眼睛的那一缕蓝色长发，直视劫的眼睛，露出了一个有些癫狂的笑。

　　“放肆！凯隐，你的自大总有一天会摧毁你，你现在还太无知、太弱小了，你还远没有资格成为下一任影流之主！”

　　“可是！师父！我比奈久里强！我比所有人都强！我才是够资格的人，在这个世界上只有强者才能成为主人！”

　　“够了！”劫的声音带上了一丝愠怒，他一把上前掐住了凯隐的脖子，狠狠地把他摔在了地上。凯隐发出一声闷哼，脖子上的皮肤还残留着劫金属手甲的冷冽感。

　　劫从密室的墙壁上取下了一条长鞭，用麻绳把凯隐捆在了密室中的柱子上。凯隐穿着那身训练服，匀称紧实的肌肉上被麻绳勒出了红痕。劫挥起鞭子，重重地打在了凯隐的身上。凯隐白皙的肌肤上瞬间出现了一道狰狞的伤口。鲜血不断外溢，劫又挥下了第二鞭。凯隐被打的偏过头去，汗水顺着他的脖颈往下流，他抿紧嘴唇，忍受着劫对他残酷的惩罚。

　　“这是为了让你知道，自负对于一个忍者来说是不可取的。总有一天你要为你的骄傲付出代价。”

　　“我做这一切，都是为了影流的未来！”凯隐咬紧牙关，身上的鞭伤火辣辣的疼，鲜红的血顺着腹肌铺满了密室的地板。身体的疲惫加上疼痛的刺激让他的意识有一些模糊，劫却突然凑了上来。属于影流之主的气息在一瞬间侵入了鼻腔，劫伸手捏住了凯隐的下巴，和他四目相对。仿佛要从他的眼睛里读出对影流的忠诚。

　　凯隐在劫凑上来的那一刻就僵住了，他从未与自己的师父有过这么近距离的接触。劫身上的Alpha气息霸道而又浓烈，透着一股血腥的气息。霸道，强势，却在中间有一丝丝其他的味道...这就是劫信息素的气味吗…………凯隐昏昏沉沉地想着。新鲜的伤口传来阵阵难以忍受的彻骨之痛，却让他的身体兴奋了起来。他想要更多，更多来自劫的触碰。他甚至希望劫更加用力的用鞭子抽打他，因为劫给予的疼痛是最佳的快感。

　　在影流没有人知道劫的长相，因为他总是戴着冷冰冰的面具。但此刻凯隐开始幻想那面具底下俊美的脸，硬朗的五官线条，和他无情的薄唇。他想一把扯下劫的面具和他接吻，拉开他的裤链把他的家伙含入口中，让属于影流之主的东西填满他的口腔，填满他的身体。

　　凯隐知道这些想法是背德的，他不应该对自己的师父抱有如此不切实际的幻想。可是当劫凑上来的时候，他的思维全被这些下流的想法占据了。他青涩的、未经人事的身体本能地对劫的气味起了反应，凯隐不自觉地往前凑了凑，想要离劫再近一点。

　　劫在捏住凯隐下巴的那一瞬间就感觉到了自己的逾越。这不应该是师徒之间的安全距离。虽然他的徒弟是一个没有气味感知的Beta。他惩罚了他最得意的弟子，为了他不听命令做出的愚蠢决定和他盲目的自负。他原本只想给予凯隐一些警告，但当他看见凯隐那密布伤痕的身体时，突然有了对这个人施暴的冲动。

　　他看着凯隐因疼痛皱起的细眉，身体因喘息微微起伏，汗湿的长发凌乱地散落，红艳的嘴唇微张着，让人想上去掠夺一番。这副模样....不知怎么让劫想起了慎。在均衡教派的时候慎曾代替自己受了苦说大师的惩罚，那时候的他也是这么...让人心动。想到慎，劫忽然不想再在密室中待下去了，他对慎的感情就像下水道里阴暗的藻类植物，纠纠缠缠，却永远见不得光。虽然慎已经…劫厌恶的摇了摇头，停止了自己关于慎的思考。突然想起那个人让劫感到一阵烦躁，以至于他忽视了那缕似有似无的奶香味。

　　劫往后退了一步，与凯隐拉开了距离。凯隐试图让自己的身体冷静下来，因为他仿佛看到了劫面具下的厌恶。他怎么可以，怎么可以如此的下贱，仅仅因为劫的靠近和对他的惩罚而有了反应。他恨自己对劫的感情，却又无能为力。他像一个婊子一样渴求着劫，而影流之主不会有任何回应。

　　劫并没有说一句话，而是解开了对凯隐的禁锢便遁入了暗影。凯隐注意到劫的小心，他并没有直接触碰到自己的皮肤。跌跌撞撞回到房间的凯隐给自己洗了一个澡，便径直倒在了床铺上。他在影流的住处非常简陋，粗糙的布料磨蹭着受伤的皮肤，让他翻来覆去地睡不着。那把暗裔的邪恶武器仍然放在他的身边，没有任何动静。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is about Rhaast and Kayn.And Kayn's sexual fantasy of his master,Zed.

　　凯隐回想着今天在密室里与劫的独处，他身上熟悉的气味，靠近的脸，手甲与皮肤亲密的接触....

　　他想象着，想象着劫那布满茧子的粗糙大手从他光滑的皮肤上抚过，揉搓他饱满的胸肌。他一边想着，一边伸出手，狠狠地蹂躏着自己胸前的两点，用力拉扯着已经挺立起来的乳粒。他没有一丝对自己的怜惜，而是发狠般地虐待自己，可怜的乳头此时已经红肿得不成样子，疼痛伴随着快感侵袭着凯隐的神经，却让他的身体更加渴求抚慰。

　　凯隐在脑海中勾勒出了劫的模样，把手伸进了裤子，握住了早已抬头的阴茎。他的身体十分敏感，而他也不是第一次自己玩弄自己了。劫一直是他的性幻想对象，凯隐却从未有一天像今天一般渴求着来自师父的爱抚。手指刮过最要命的冠状沟，一股难以言说的快感涌入，凯隐兴奋地闭上了眼睛。在黑暗中他看到劫把他压在身下，双腿大开，脱下面具的劫与他难分难舍地接吻，交换口中的津液，他被吻得呼吸困难，劫却仍不满足。接吻的同时劫的下身狠狠地挺入，毫不留情地肏到他身体的最深处。凯隐沉浸在这不切实际的幻想，加快了抚弄自己的速度。

　　“嗯....师父....劫......干我...."凯隐控制不住的呻吟从嘴里漏出，快感如浪潮般袭来，他在臆想中到达了顶峰。凯隐的大脑一片空白，满是高潮过后的余韵。他脱力般倒在自己的床铺，身上劫给予的伤口开始泛出疼痛。

　　“你这不知廉耻的婊子，也想成为我的主人？”一个低沉的声音在凯隐的脑海中响起，他一下子清醒了过来。

　　“谁？是谁在说话？”

　　“看看你，可怜的毛头小子。你的师父一定不知道你会在房间里喊着他的名字高潮吧？”

　　“你到底是谁？！”凯隐气急败坏地喊道，内心却感到无比的羞耻，因为他做的事情被第二个人所看见。

　　“我名为拉亚斯特，你有这上千年来最完美的肉体，却用它来做这种低劣的事情……即将掌控你的身体，而你，应该感谢我能让你亲眼见证符文之地的毁灭。”

　　镰刀上的独眼忽然睁开了，血色的光芒从中迸射。凯隐感到自己的身体像是要被撕裂，拆分，然后被那把镰刀所掌控。他咬牙调动了体内所有的暗影之力，与之相抗。

　　再次醒来的时候凯隐感到头晕目眩，但是身上的伤口却不像昨天那般痛了。他又一次做了那个奇怪的，满是鲜血的梦。不过这一次，那个背对着他的背影不再有着交叠的手里剑，而有着一袭如瀑的长发。背影赤裸着上身，肌肉上有着蓝色的奇异纹样，手中也拿着一把镰刀。凯隐梦见自己冲了上去，背影转过身，和他短兵相接，打得难舍难分。

　　虽然不知道梦境的结局，也不清楚这个怪梦意味着什么，但凯隐感到了体内多出了一股不属于自己的力量。这股力量充盈而强大，却不是百分百为他所用。凯隐知道这是属于那把暗裔镰刀的力量，属于拉亚斯特的力量。

　　洗漱完毕之后凯隐给伤口简单包扎了一下，拿起拉亚斯特便出门去了影流的训练场。不出意外的，凯隐一出现就成了众人的焦点。许多正在训练的影流弟子纷纷瞥向拿着拉亚斯特的凯隐，有些甚至开始窃窃私语。凯隐自然不会在意这些蝼蚁的视线，他走向庭院的一边开始了自己的训练。影流的樱花树正处于自己短暂的花期，微风拂过时裹挟着片片樱花，弥散在刀光剑影里。

　　凯隐精通这世界上的所有武器，不过用的最顺手的还是镰刀。童年时他用镰刀杀死了生命中第一个敌人，而今天起这把上古神兵即将成为他的专属武器。凯隐握着镰刀快速的在一个个训练木桩之中穿行，他整个人融入了暗影，肉眼几乎捕捉不到他的动作。有了暗裔的一部分力量，凯隐真真切切地感到自己变强了。他集中精力，化为一道没有实体的虚影，发现自己竟然可以自由地在墙壁中穿梭。不过第一次这样做对于凯隐来说损耗太大了，他仅仅保持这样的状态过了两三秒钟就累得大汗淋漓。他靠着樱花树坐下来休息，手里的镰刀却开口说话了：“这就累了？我看你未免也太弱了。”“闭嘴拉亚斯特。”“我差点忘了你只是个柔弱的小Omega，还妄想掌控我的力量。”“放肆！”被拉亚斯特提及自己的真实性别，凯隐不免有些恼火，他可不想承认自己如同一般Omega一样弱。“想想……凯隐…………要是你心心念念的师父知道了你的性别，他是会把你赶出影流呢，还是会把你占为己有，把你关在暗无天日的地牢当做他的禁脔，把你压在身下，让你身上沾满了他的气息然后像个妓女一样对他扭动屁股？”拉亚斯特低沉的声音在凯隐的脑海中回响，凯隐知道只有他自己能听见。他想象着那个画面……心底居然升腾出一丝变态的期待。“承认吧……凯隐……你就是个浪荡的骚货，整天想着如何给你的师父投怀送抱。”“不要再说了……拉亚斯特……”凯隐听着拉亚斯特的话，不禁面色潮红。他咬牙切齿地握着这把镰刀，却一点都没有反驳的余地。


	4. A wrong bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Zed and Shen in the past time. Sorry about really short chapter...Cuz I'm experiencing the dead week....

　　劫无声地站在屋顶上，默默地注视着他的弟子们。他的目光久久地停留在试图掌控暗裔力量的凯隐身上。不可否认，凯隐的确是被影子选中的。他的实力正以惊人的速度增长着，劫看着凯隐年轻气盛的样子，仿佛看到了以前的自己。

　　均衡教派的春天总是很短暂。好像在樱花一开一谢中就过去了。劫最喜欢的地方便是庭院里的这棵樱花树。每次训练完了，师兄都会和他一起躺在这棵树下，看着飘飞的樱花，亲密无间地谈话。

　　“师兄师兄，今天师父又骂我了，说我不好好训练，整天就想着怎么偷懒。”少年独特的嗓音响起，劫眨巴着眼睛望向了身旁躺着的慎。“劫，师父说的对，男孩子就要好好训练，长大了才能成为一名好战士，才能打败敌人呀。”慎的声音温柔无比，他摸了摸劫的头发，一双眼睛盛满笑意。劫撇了撇嘴，他最喜欢的师兄只有这点不好，跟师父一样整天就知道训练训练，一点也不好玩！“那师兄，将来我要是打不过敌人怎么办？”“没事的。”慎沉稳又坚定地说，“假如有一天你打不过敌人了，师兄永远都会在你的旁边保护你的。”

　　尽管年龄不断增长，劫始终黏着他的师兄。他一直和慎住在一间房间里，晚上死皮赖脸地爬上慎的床，非要抱着师兄一起睡。劫喜欢把头埋在慎的胸前，和他肌肤相贴。慎从来没有拒绝过劫，还会在深夜为劫盖上被他踢掉的被子。哪怕是劫分化成了一个Alpha之后，他也还是缠着慎。

　　直到有一天，劫一如既往地窝在师兄的怀里睡着了。凌晨他却突然被惊醒，慎眉头紧皱，身上温度高得像是发了高烧。劫从来没有见过师兄这副样子，心里无比的害怕。他紧张的手足无措，也不清楚师兄这样子的原因。细碎的呻吟从慎的口中漏出，他在恍惚中意识到自己这是分化成了一个Omega。黑暗中他看到了近处劫焦急的脸，从喉咙里勉强挤出一句话喊劫去通知师父。劫渐渐在空气中闻到了信息素的味道，也明白了发生了什么。他正值青春年少，气血方刚的时候。而。Alpha的本能让他几近发狂，其实他早就对自己对师兄产生了不一样的感情。慎的身影无数次出现在他的梦里，醒来后劫总是感觉内裤上一片粘腻。现在他的师兄正躺着，散发出他独有的，属于Omega的香味。那是樱花的味道，浓郁且醇香。劫大口呼吸着空气中的高浓度信息素，这可和他师兄平时的样子不一样，他想。这太甜了，他的师兄太甜了。现在的慎就像四月份均衡庭院里的樱花树一般毫无保留地在他面前绽开，盛放。

　　劫做了个错误的决定：他并没有第一时间通知苦说大师，而是决定占有这个他心心念念的Omega。慎此时已经在理智崩溃的边缘，用一种渴求的眼神看着劫，他的身体完全被情欲操控，而劫是这间卧室唯一的Alpha。他们谁也无法阻挡拥抱对方的冲动，劫瞬间爆发出大量信息素，整个房间都被他们两个纠缠的信息素占领了。首次发情来势汹汹，让人无法抵抗。劫的手在慎光滑的皮肤上游走，很快两人便坦诚相见。压抑了太久的情欲让慎也终于失去了他所有的自控力，说不清是谁先挑起了这场错误的性爱，也说不清是谁更加主动，更加渴求对方的触碰，在那一个混乱的夜晚，劫一次又一次狠狠地进入了他日思夜想的师兄，而慎也对劫的进攻全盘接受。随着滚烫的精液进入身体，劫一口咬住了慎脖子后面那块软肉。他被永远地打上了劫的标记。

　　第二天，劫再醒过来的时候，身边的床铺已空无一人。慎醒过来后一个人去了均衡教派山后的禁林，把自己关在那里，沉思了三天三夜。

　　这一切都是一个巨大的错误。纵使他本就偏爱他的小师弟，但暮光之眼的使命不允许他做出如此出格的事。他不再干净了。他不配成为真正的暮光之眼。这一切本不应该是这样的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我懒得写了

　　劫本想向整个均衡教派宣布他和慎在一起了，却忘了还有苦说大师的存在。暴怒的苦说大师狠狠地惩罚了劫，他被关了禁闭。为了让苦说大师同意他和慎的擅自结合，劫在禁闭室跪了整整一个星期。但这换来的仅仅是苦说大师的又一阵鞭打和辱骂。在劫在禁闭室的这一段时间里，他每一分每一秒都希望慎能够出现，哪怕是看他一眼也好。劫想知道自从那日的标记之后，苦说大师有没有惩罚自己的亲生儿子。但是他终究是没有等到慎的出现。他坚定，又决绝地跪着，双膝贴在冰凉的地面。那股寒意从他的骨髓一直蔓延到心脏。即使身为强壮的Alpha，在经过一个星期的不吃不喝，仅有水分的补充之后，劫也感觉自己的身体撑到了极限。毕竟，他还真是一个未成年的小孩。劫就在这个黑暗的房间里享受着自己给自己带来的酷刑，他的眼皮因长时间不眠不休而浮肿，眼下泛起乌青，嘴唇发白，他几乎感觉不到自己的双腿了。在维持了这样的姿势长达一个星期之后，他痛到麻木的身体再也支撑不住了，劫两眼一黑，向后倒了下去。失去意识前，他还呼唤着慎的名字，却没有得到回音。

　　劫永远也不会发现，从禁林回来后的慎听说劫被苦说大师关了禁闭，心急如焚地赶到了禁闭室。他将自己隐藏在黑暗中，默默地看着劫一个人承受这一切。好几次他看到劫就快要支撑不住，慎动用了他生平最大的自控力，才阻止了自己冲上去，把他的爱人带离这样的困境。他不能和劫有更进一步的发展了。他是注定要成为暮光之眼的，而这些多余的感情，是不被允许的。可是在劫体力不支倒下去之前，一双带着熟悉温度的手轻柔地接住了他的身体，轻轻地把他拥入怀中。慎用那双骨节分明的手一寸寸地描摹着劫的面容，一滴温热的泪水顺着劫的面颊流下，最终化为乌有。

　　转醒后，劫感觉自己的身上并没有预期的疼痛，他想起自己独自一人熬过的那一个星期，他很想质问在最需要他们两个共同面对的时候，慎又在哪里。他跑去他和慎共同度过了很久的那个房间，却在门口被等候的苦说大师拦住，苦说大师勒令他以后不许跟慎住在一个房间。从那天起劫就有了一个全新的房间，只有他一个人。他也很少能在平常看见慎，只能在训练场上和慎交手。无数次那些在心中反复咀嚼过的话差点脱口而出，可是当对上慎那双毫无波澜的眼睛，劫却感觉他的话失去了任何意义。劫后来有再去过慎原来的房间，只不过那里住进了新的徒弟。听凯南大师兄说慎搬去了均衡内部，他们这些一般的弟子鲜少有机会踏足。

　　他知道，苦说大师故意把慎带走了。每当深夜他一个人躺在冰冷的床铺上的时候，他都想念慎温暖的怀抱，想念那一个晚上火辣的激情。如果没有苦说大师，那他现在还能跟他的Omega在一起，而不是落得现在的境地。慎也不会因为苦说的限制而变成那副样子。恨的种子在还没成年的劫心中扎根，疯长的恨意吞噬了他的理智。为什么？为什么该死的苦说要把慎从我身边带走？哪怕他接纳了当年无依无靠的我，这也不能成为他阻止我和在一起的理由！！劫没有意识到自己已经失去了思考的能力，他甚至开始恶意揣测慎对他的感情。那一次慎的不作为着实伤到了劫，他开始假想如果那天发现慎发情的人不是他，慎是不是会被别的Alpha标记？

　　劫浸泡在对苦说大师和慎的恨意中，日复一日的回味让一个可怕的念头在他脑海中成形。即使偶尔会在训练场上看见慎，劫也会故作淡漠。慎身上劫的信息素的气味已经几乎闻不到了， 他整日穿着厚厚的铠甲，永远不在人前暴露自己脆弱的后颈。劫每每看着那双温润如玉的眼睛，总想看看他心里到底想着什么。可是慎也装出一副路人模样，既不开口说话也不手下留情，好像他就是一般的同袍，而不是曾经和自己赤裸相拥的师弟。训练用的木剑总是精准而狠地打在劫的身上，身为Alpha的劫虽然在身体素质和体力上有着天然优势，但在忍术方面还远不及比他年长的慎。往往训练过后，劫的身上总是青一块紫一块的。

　　回到自己房间的劫用药酒和绷带草草地包扎自己的伤口。假如他连一个Omega都不能打败，他又有什么资格去实现他的目标？自此，劫收起了平时贪玩的本性，他总是在其他人都睡着的时候在均衡教派的各处训练。他一拳一拳不知疲倦地打着木桩，把一身的戾气都在无人之时发泄了出来。他天资聪颖，对忍术的掌握早已超越了同龄人，再加上现在如此勤奋的练习，他的忍术突飞猛进，就连对他冷眼相向的苦说大师都不禁为他的进步侧目。

　　不训练的夜里劫便在均衡教派的领地范围内四处乱逛。他好几次溜进了均衡内部想要寻找慎的房间，却一无所获。他知道慎被苦说大师叮嘱不能再私自见他，不能再对他流露任何一丝逾矩的感情，可他只想远远的看他一眼就好了，现在劫连这样的权利都被剥夺了。他和慎两个人如今唯一的交集便是有时在训练场上的见面。

　　今天的月亮泛着荧黄色的光泽，高悬在漆黑的夜空中。劫坐在房顶上，把玩着手里剑。这月亮的颜色不知怎么让他想起了慎的眼睛，小时候慎也像这一般热切温柔地注视着他， 那时候他还没有被苦说大师灌输关于什么暮光之眼的使命。他们两个之前的感情是那么牢固，没有该死的发情期也没有该死的信息素，更没有那个见鬼的错误标记。劫又想，假如那个晚上我听了慎的话去找了苦说大师，而不是擅自标记了他，我们之间是否还有回旋的余地？

　　可是错了就是错了，一步错，步步错。原本的相交线因为命运的牵引而弯折，现在的他们两个好像两条渐近线，无限接近却永远也不可能再有相交的机会。最亲密的身体接触导致了最遥远的心灵距离，现在做什么都晚了。劫只想复仇。去找那个，分开了他和慎的人复仇。

　　为了达到目标他需要足够的力量。哪怕现在他比以前进步了太多，他也还不够资格去挑战他的师父。劫从未有一天比现在更知道自己最需要的是什么，他只需要无穷无尽的力量，他得找到通往力量的捷径。

　　想到这劫跳下了房顶，他要去均衡的藏书室寻找记载了秘术的禁书。可是他太过激动，一下子踢到了几片房顶上的瓦砾，在寂静的夜空中发出了声响。劫暗叫不好，他现在可是在他不应该进入的均衡核心区域。可他还来不及躲藏自己，一双布鞋便出现在了他的面前。劫顺着这双鞋往上看，颀长笔直的双腿，不算魁梧却也一点不显柔弱的身材，乌黑光亮的头发，琥珀色的眼睛.......

　　慎。他的师兄。他的Omega。他深爱的人。


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet again.

　　望进那双日思夜想的眼睛，劫突然想知道他是怎么和眼前这个人走到这个地步的。不同于在训练场上的严厉和冷漠，慎没有穿他那件厚重的暗紫色铠甲，而是穿着一件单薄的布衣。白皙的皮肤暴露在有些冰凉的晚间空气里，精致的锁骨清晰可见。他柳眉微蹙，红唇微启，皓月的余晖在他的眼底晕开，劫已经看不懂他深藏在眼睛里的情绪。

　　“你...”千万言语似乎要从慎的嘴里涌出，他压抑的感情在见到劫的那一刻喷薄决堤。他也没想到那个发出声音的人会是劫，紧绷的肌肉一下子松弛下来。劫的眼里多了些道不明的东西，似乎变得更深沉阴鹜了。曾几何时这个少年变得这般缄默有心事，而自己对他的温柔也都随着暮光之眼的使命消失殆尽了。短短几月，两人都变了太多太多。“你本不应该出现在这里。如果你再不离开的话，我会马上通知苦说大师。”想到自己对苦说大师的保证，慎不带任何感情地说出了驱赶的话语。他看着劫的表情由惊喜一点点转为受伤，随即愤怒的火焰在他那双暗红色的眸子里燃烧。他几步向前一把抓住了慎的领子。“离开？你就一句都不打算解释就想让我离开？那天晚上擅自标记你的确是我不对，可我们两个都清楚那是一个错误吧？你为此感到耻辱，而我也因为我做的事情后悔。我在禁闭室跪了整整一个星期！我没有一秒停止过想你！可是你呢？你又在哪里？从头到尾只有我像一个傻瓜一样无可救药地爱着你，而你就是一块没有感情的、只会服从你那该死父亲命令的石头！”

　　说完这些话，劫低下头，也不管慎的挣扎，粗暴地咬上了他的嘴唇，同时爆发出大量Alpha信息素。劫的舌头很快撬开了慎紧闭的嘴巴，深入他的的口腔攻城掠地。他的吻技太青涩了，这该不会是他的初吻吧？慎迷迷糊糊地想，可这好像也是他的初吻...劫单方面地进攻着，发疯一般胡乱地啃咬，试图把舌头挤进更深的地方。他们的牙齿碰撞在一起，磕碰的地方渗出了血液。一股淡淡的血腥味在空气中弥漫，与劫同样是血腥味的信息素兀自交缠在一起。慎快要分不清劫和血液的味道了。他感觉自己的大脑仿佛漂浮在云端，理智告诉自己应该阻止这个正在他口腔里肆意掠夺的Alpha，可是身体的本能却想让他继续下去...劫注意到了慎闪躲的犹豫，他紧紧地闭着眼晴，细长的睫毛蝶翼般颤动着，脸上没有一丝一缕快乐享受的表情，看上去极不情愿。这更激起了劫的不满，他用手抚上了慎的后脑勺，把人往自己怀里带。Omega的发丝无比柔软，身上还带着那股樱花的香味。突然猛烈的攻势让慎猝不及防，来不及吞咽的津液色情地顺着他的下颌流下，这太过了。慎发出抗议的“呜呜”声，而劫并不打算就此作罢。他用手掀起慎衣服的下摆，灵活地探了进去。师兄的皮肤还是跟那天晚上一样光滑柔软，劫能感受到他紧实而有力的腹肌。他顺着慎肌肉的纹理一路上滑，终于触碰到了他胸前的茱萸。他恶意地拧了拧左边的那粒，不出意外地听到慎发出了一声闷哼。劫把慎的衣服往上推了推，很快慎常年不见光的肌肤便暴露在月色中。凉风刮过慎几近赤裸的上半身，他有些冷，理智也随即回笼。

　　他狠狠地咬了劫的舌尖，劫吃痛地退出了他的口腔，一直在他身上作乱的手也离开了他的身体。慎顾不上身体意犹未尽的抗议，喘着气故作镇定，用清冷的声线宣判了劫和他感情的死刑：“请你离开吧。我不认为你还有任何滞留在这里的理由。如果你说完了你想说的，那么你理应回到自己应该待的地方。还有，下次请你不要如此冒犯，我只是你的师兄。如若你再有任何逾矩的举动，就别怪我不顾我们之间的同袍情谊了。”慎说完了。却像耗尽了他所有的力气。每说一个字他的心脏就传来一阵剧痛，仿佛有人正用最锋利的刀一下一下在他的心上划。他的胃部一阵痉挛，被劫抚摸过的每一处地方都在火辣辣地疼。慎垂眸站着，他不敢也不能看着劫的眼睛。他怕自己就这样拥住这个他明明深爱却不能爱上的人。

　　劫看着慎。他胸前的皮肤还因情欲而泛着淡淡的粉红，左边那颗乳粒也因自己的玩弄而在微凉的空气中挺立着。而这个刚刚跟他亲密接触过的男人却在用他激烈接吻过后嫣红的嘴唇说出世界上最残酷的话语。我“只”是你的师兄？同袍情谊？劫在心里咀嚼着这些词语，双手紧紧握成拳头。

　　他真想笑。这一切都只不过是自己自作多情罢了。他居然还以为今天能说服慎放弃自己暮光之眼的使命跟他一起离开均衡？真是太可笑了。他恨跳梁小丑一般的自己，也恨严厉无情的苦说大师，更恨将他的心狠狠踩烂在泥地里，随意玩弄他感情的慎。

　　劫想破口大骂，却发现自己什么也说不出来。也对，事已至此，还有什么可说的？他从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，冷酷的眼神扫过慎强装波澜不惊的面孔，什么也没说便消失在了无尽的夜色里。

　　慎望着劫一言不发离去的背影，终于失力般瘫倒了下来。他知道，他这次是真的把劫伤到了骨子里，也亲手断送了他们两个之间的任何可能。从这一刻开始，他们之间不再有感情。


	7. farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring transitional chapter.

　　劫在每个晚上都会潜进禁书室，试图从古老的典籍文献中寻找可能的力量来源。他总在午夜潜入，清晨离开，也不再去参加每日必修的训练，这样可以避免在训练场看见他一点也不想看见的人。他从古书中找到了许多线索，但那些方法都需要数年的练习作为基础，才能获得极为强大的力量。时间太长了，劫可等不了。于是他继续翻阅着，不知不觉过了一个月。他几乎看完了整个藏书室所有的藏书，除了最后一本。

　　这是一本残破无比的书，或许它已经不能被称作为“书”了，内页七零八落，还有被人撕去的痕迹。它被丢弃在藏书室布满蜘蛛网的角落。劫捡起了它，发现这本书由艾欧尼亚最古老的语言书写，上面还有一些奇奇怪怪的涂鸦。这是最后一本书了，劫想，无论如何他还是要这试试。这本书记载了一种已经几百年来无人使用的极为黑暗的秘术，暗影魔法。

　　这种诡秘的魔法及其邪恶，却是现在的劫最需要的。驾驭影子的力量，成为暗影的主人。吞噬光明变得轻而易举，破解均衡教派的忍术只在一息之间。劫的目光巡游在古老的纸张上，上面的图画无一不记载着受到这种魔法伤害的人的凄惨姿态。很好，好极了。劫嘴角勾起一抹胜利的微笑，现在他已经了解到了这种魔法的强大之处，只需一个学会它的方法就行了。书籍的最后写到这种魔法与不详之盒有关，传说不详之盒失落已久，已没有人知道它的下落。但是底部一个明显是后面被人加上去的标记让劫找到了一丝线索。红黄交缠，一把利刃从中间顺劈而入。均衡教派的符号。也就是说不详之盒一定正藏在教派的某个地方，现在要做的只是去找到它罢了。

　　当劫发现那个禁林中隐藏的墓穴时，他感到有一股能量正推动着他迈开双腿走进那个地方。于是他进去了。这个墓穴空空荡荡的，里面漆黑一片。水滴落下的声音无比清晰，劫可以看见在墓穴深处，有什么东西在发着微弱的光。

　　那是一个精巧的黑匣子，银灰色的纹路盘亘在黑匣表面，仿佛有生命一般流动着，组成一个神秘的图案。劫认出了那个图案，那是那本古书上的某一个涂鸦。现在一切似乎都变得明朗了，劫想，他找到了隐藏在均衡内部的不详之盒。这样做是不对的，在如今的均衡教派只有苦说有权利打开这个黑匣。劫想着，却还是忍不住向里面窥视。

　　一瞬间，无数灰暗的记忆叫嚣着向他涌来。失去父母的痛苦，只身一人流浪的悲惨，苦说大师的惩罚......他的大脑被这些想法占据，同时，数不清的声音在他耳边回响，向他灌输着对弱者的蔑视。他内心根植的恨意被无限放大。

　　劫痛苦地蹲了下来，离开了那个诡邪的黑匣。黑暗的记忆纠缠着，仿佛要把他整个人吞噬。他意识到均衡所信奉的教条是懦弱的表现，决不能给艾欧尼亚带来胜利。为了确保艾欧尼亚的胜利，他必须离开均衡的体系。

　　放下黑匣，劫走出了墓穴。他回头看了看沉寂着的均衡教派，此时樱花的花期早已过去，满地残樱，埋泥销骨。离开之前他盛满苦痛记忆的大脑中闪烁出了点点为数不多的回忆，快乐的回忆。这个教派接纳了童年孤苦无依的他，他从此有了一个可以称之为“家”的地方。他和慎曾在这一棵树下一起练习，一起聊天，一起谈论彼此对未来的希冀。那个樱花味的Omega，随着自己今日的离开，也再也不会属于他了，劫想。可他们何曾又在一起过？既然这样，那这里便也没有什么可再留恋的了。他摇了摇头，停止了思考，看了这个地方最后一眼，在夜幕中无声无息地离开了。

　　这一夜慎没有睡好。噩梦让他一夜惊醒了好几次。他梦到自己和劫短兵相接，两人不相上下。劫的眸子比往日更加鲜红，透出一股嗜血的狠戾。他毫无一丝怜悯，即使面对自己。慎看见自己用钢刀抵挡着劫的攻击，劫却瞬间出现在了他的背后，操控着一团暗影对他扔出了手里剑...慎来不及召回自己的魂刃防御，劫的利刃刺入他的身体......梦境在这里戛然而止，慎喘着气大汗淋漓地惊醒，他下意识地摸了摸自己的后颈，那个属于劫的标记镌刻在他的皮肤上，一生一世。不知道为什么，慎觉得心底有一股没由来的痛，轻微的，却如同附骨之疽般紧紧纠缠，让他无法忽视。他有些惊讶于自己的异常，或许是劫？劫的感情波动偶尔会传达到他这边，可一般都是愤怒，没有一次像今天这样。他的心脏正为不属于自己的情绪左右，一股无名的悲伤让慎的情绪受到了极大的感染。可他不可能知道劫出了什么事，他所能做的只是一个人等到黎明到来罢了。

　　几乎一夜未眠后，天光终于从云层中探了出来。慎早起更衣，接着像往常一样去庙堂外吃早餐。一路上他听到许多细碎的交谈，信息杂乱，不知虚实，可是主人公却只有一个：劫。有人说这个叛逆的年轻弟子自从昨晚之后就再也没了影子，也有人说他是触犯了某种禁忌被宗师苦说作为叛徒赶出了均衡，更有人说他被苦说杀害了。无论哪一种说辞，都指向一个明晃晃的事实———劫已不在均衡教派了。虽然从自己拒绝劫的那一天起，慎就预料到了劫的离开，只是没想到会这么快。

　　结合的标记还在提醒着慎爱人的离去，但是落在肩头的残樱也无时无刻不提醒着慎，他注定是均衡教派的人，这是他一辈子的枷锁。他朝着远山凝望了最后一眼，转身决绝地回了头。

　　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　凯隐没想到自己能和拉亚斯特目前的相处模式那么和平。尽管这个坏心眼的暗裔时常说一些话嘲讽和威胁他，但除了晚上偶尔听到的低语和循环往复的诡梦，在其他方面拉亚斯特对他的影响并没有想象中那么深。凯隐反而得到了一部分暗裔之力，虽然只是一小部分，也足够让他在泛泛之辈中脱颖而出——不。就算没有拉亚斯特，他也会是影流冉冉升起的那颗最亮的新星。但他需要这把武器的力量，去确保自己屹立在影流之巅，只为劫一个人效力，而条件是，劫的眼里也必须只有他一个人。在训练磨合之后，凯隐已经能够熟练地使用掠影步，在墙体中来去自如了。

　　当拉亚斯特提出想和他一起去影流外面看看的时候，凯隐没有立刻拒绝。哪怕他们两个如今的关系顶多算得上是不太好的合作伙伴，他不必答应拉亚斯特提出的要求，但从心底来说，凯隐也有些想去艾欧尼亚的城邦逛逛。他在诺克萨斯的童年生活并不那么的美好，暴力与饥饿充斥着他灰暗的童年，即使是被劫收养后到了影流，凯隐也鲜少走出教派的领地。他猛然发现原来正常人都有的生活居然对他来说那么的遥远，他从没有和别人一起玩耍过，也没有收到任何一份来自别人的关心。他没有朋友。这一路走来，就连分化这么困难的时候，他也没有人可以依赖。他所能依靠的只有自己。拉亚斯特的突然出现，算是让自己多了一个对手的同时，也多了一个能聊聊的对象吧。说来或许很讽刺，温馨与陪伴从没有在他的生命里出现过，而第一个对他发出邀请的居然是一个想要夺取自己身体的暗裔。

　　拉亚斯特提出这个要求的初衷原本只是想了解一下符文之地的现状。他在被黑暗侵蚀的空间里腐朽了上千年，外面的世界早已天翻地覆了。他本来也没指望他对师父唯命是从的宿主会真的违抗影流之主下的未经允许不得离开影流的禁令带他溜出去，可当呼吸到艾欧尼亚原始丛林的新鲜空气的时候，他难得地没有说话。凯隐瞒着教派的所有人，穿过墙壁无声无息地带着拉亚斯特走出了影流的地界。但在出发前，他给拉亚斯特缠上了厚厚的一层绷带，只给他的眼睛留了一处罅隙，毕竟凯隐可不想被别人目睹扛着一把从诺克萨斯抢来的暗裔武器上街。

　　普雷西典，艾欧尼亚的和谐圣所，也是这片初生之土最为繁华的地方。大大小小的商铺鳞次栉比，各种各样的奇珍异宝和魔法物品陈列在内。虽然已经成年了，但逛街这样的经历凯隐还是第一次。他一反平日里那个骄傲自负的刺客形象，像个小孩一样四处张望着。“拉亚斯特！那是什么？”凯隐兴奋地指着一个卖糖葫芦的商铺，大声说道。“蠢货！”拉亚斯特在心里叹了口气，“这是糖葫芦！在我还有身体的时候就有的玩意儿，甜的要死，一点也不好吃。”凯隐却忽略了暗裔对糖葫芦的负面评价，跑去买了一根拿在手里，一边走路一边吃。拉亚斯特看着凯隐伸出红舌一点点地舔着上面薄薄的一层糖衣，竟觉得不同于平时的凯隐有一些可爱。路过一家卖武器的店铺时，凯隐难得地走了进去。货架上各式各样的武器泛着凛冽的寒光，看上去都做工精细。凯隐随手拿起了一柄长剑掂了掂，在空气中挥舞了几下。要知道，作为一个从小培养的刺客，他可是精通战场上的每一种武器的。就当凯隐在考虑要不要买下这柄用的颇为顺手的长剑备用时，拉亚斯特低沉的声音在脑海里响起：“有我还不够吗？”于是店主就看着这个手持巨镰的客人红着脸对着空气骂骂咧咧地走了出去。

　　凯隐带着拉亚斯特走了很远，每隔几步凯隐就会对着一些平常得不能再平常的生活用品或是食物向拉亚斯特提问。这个精力旺盛的年轻人对什么都有着好奇心，骄傲的本性却让他不想靠近，亲自询问店主。所以，他就只能问那把在自己手里的镰刀了。拉亚斯特好歹也存在了上千年，学识自然是很广的，可他没有想到凯隐就连玫瑰花这种东西都不认识。“连这都不认识，你究竟都认得些什么？”拉亚斯特终于忍不住了，并没有直接回答凯隐的问题，而是反问了回去。“呃...我能根据武器的光泽和亮度辨别它们的优劣，能辨别出艾欧尼亚丛林里生长的几十种可以治疗伤口的药草，还认得可以做成毒药、烟雾弹、炸药的植物，还可以...”凯隐一本正经的回答被拉亚斯特蛮横地打断了。“够了！虽然说我也喜欢战争、杀戮和鲜血，它们的确令人愉悦，但是从来没有人告诉过你你的生活除了该死的教派和任务以外还可以有别的东西吗？”凯隐奇怪地摇了摇头。活着难道不就是为了变强，杀掉更多的人让劫认可自己吗？除此之外其他所有都是他路上的累赘。他要走的路，意味着踏过一地不情愿的尸体。

　　拉亚斯特不再执着于质问凯隐了，而是选择回答了凯隐一开始提出的玫瑰花是什么东西的问题。在自己告诉他这是情人之间互相送的花之后，拉亚斯特发现凯隐的脸和耳朵又红了。凯隐付了钱之后从店主手上接过了一束怒放的玫瑰，没想到下一秒玫瑰的尖刺在他的手指上戳出了一道伤口，几滴鲜血渗了出来。一缕轻微的奶香味随着鲜血溢出，血液中的信息素浓度是最高的，为了不暴露Omega的身份，凯隐快步走出了繁华的闹市区。艾欧尼亚对于Omega的态度虽没有德玛西亚和诺克萨斯那样苛刻，但一个Omega也是不能就这么大摇大摆的出现在人多嘈杂的地方的。

　　“真见鬼，那么好看的花为什么长满了刺？”凯隐一边把破了的手指含在嘴里吮着，一边带着拉亚斯特穿梭在墙壁里。拉亚斯特瞧见凯隐吮着手指的傻样，心里有什么东西在生根发芽。路过一处小巷的时候他们听到了不同寻常的声音。凯隐便在巷口停下向里面张望。这块区域是普雷西典最贫穷的下城区，暴乱、抢劫与斗殴时常发生在这里。这里是这座美丽城邦最为阴暗的地方。巷子里是五六个alpha，正围着谁家一个偷跑出来的可怜Omega。这个Omega一路被拖到了这个几乎无人的地方，而犯罪者们爆发出大量浓郁的信息素迫使Omega进入了发情期。

　　“凯隐，你想管这个闲事？”拉亚斯特血红的眼睛瞪得更大了，似乎想要看清巷子深处的情况。原本遇到这种事凯隐会扭头就走，毕竟不牵扯到影流的利益，他没有必要白费这个力气。但今天或许是和拉亚斯特一起逛街让他有了人生中的全新体验，他也感受到了人类应有的情感——同情。劫一直教育他，感情这种东西没有任何存在的必要。可他却一而再再而三地违抗他爱慕的师父的教诲。从一开始错误地爱上劫开始，他就知道他这辈子不可能舍弃自己的情感了。“是啊拉亚斯特，这种杀戮的好机会我们怎么能够错过。”“那就上吧凯隐，杀光他们，让我看看你的本事。”暗裔欣然应道。

　　Alpha们完全没有想到旁边的墙壁里会突然窜出一个人影。那个莫名其妙冒出来的人挥舞着一把巨大的镰刀，步履轻捷，无声无息地流转在这阴暗的一隅。那人留着一头长发，暗色的发辫和他苍白的皮肤形成了强烈的对比。凯隐并不在意对这些渣滓们展示自己的性别，他释放出一些自己的信息素，然后看着这些Alpha们全部红着眼向自己奔来。凯隐勾了勾唇，他可不像其他的Omega那样脆弱易折。残影掠过，这些渣滓们甚至还没有来得及反应便死在了锋利的刀刃之下。镰刀此时沾满了鲜血，拉亚斯特也在从中汲取力量。只要积累到了一定的数量，拉亚斯特就可以短暂地从镰刀中脱离，以他原本的样子存在一会，只不过持续的时间很短，也不能完全恢复到他有身体那时的力量。拉亚斯特暂时还不打算告诉凯隐自己的这个能力。他看着他的宿主以一个Omega的身份不费吹飞之力地杀光了一群Alpha，满意地感受着温热的鲜血流动在他刀身上的至上快乐。然而凯隐并没有费力去管那个他本来想救的Omega，现在，屠杀才是正事。

　　“嗯？还有一个。”凯隐突然发现其中一个男人踏着同伴的尸体往暗巷深处奔逃着，便提刀追赶上去。那个男人亲历了同伴们死于一个人的刀下，此刻已被吓得魂飞魄散。凯隐不紧不慢地迈步追赶着，属于他的信息素还在空气中萦绕。换谁也不会相信，这个下手既快又狠的强劲战士，会是一个有着如此香甜味道的Omega。

　　眼看着被逼到了尽头，男人看着凯隐一步步靠近，两条腿因恐惧颤抖着。他看着面前这个怪物Omega挑起一抹笑，那把长着独眼的狰狞巨镰眼看就要落到他的头上。男人双眼一闭，情急之下想起了Alpha对Omega的天性压制。虽然这样很不道德，也不公平，但谁让面前这个人因为自大而毫不掩饰自己的第二性别呢？

　　大量的Alpha信息素瞬间充满了狭窄的空间，刺鼻的味道震得凯隐往后退了几步。可恶！他没有想到这个废物Alpha居然会用如此卑劣的手段。涌动在他血液中的Omega信息素疯狂地想要回应这来自未结合Alpha的求偶信号，他双腿一软，险些跪了下去。他以镰刀刀柄撑地，勉强维持着自己不听使唤的身体。那个漏网之鱼趁机掏出一枚信号弹，向天发射，绚丽的光辉组成了一个倒五芒星，原来这些混混隶属于本地的匪帮。做完这一切，这个Alpha似乎获得了勇气，虽然面前的人杀死了许多他的兄弟，可他毕竟是个柔弱的Omega，现在还不得乖乖臣服于他的脚下？他甚至开始幻想起把这个强势的刺客摁在胯下，把犬齿狠狠刺进他颈后敏感的肌肤。他三步并作两步，用颤抖的手把锃亮的刀尖对准了凯隐脆弱却美丽的脖颈。“只要你乖乖当我的母狗，本大爷就饶你一命，如何？”凯隐听着这侮辱的话语，拉亚斯特也开始轻笑。他嗤笑一声，那男人还没来得及反应过来，一把手里剑便插入了他的心脏。

　　凯隐慢慢站了起来，看着男人在他面前倒下，被手里剑贯穿的身体渐渐冰冷。“恶心的Alpha。难道我告诉过你我只有这一把武器么。”他颇为嫌弃地穿过成堆的尸体，走出了这条暗巷。

　　拉亚斯特看着因杀戮而微微痴狂的凯隐，要不是自己自始至终都和他在一起，换做别人都不可能会相信刚刚那个嗜血无情的杀手和之前逛街时那个少年是一个人。暗裔注意到了他的宿主稍有些不稳定的心跳，和双颊浮上的两片红晕，哦对，这个毛头小子还是个Omega。拉亚斯特不禁莞尔。要知道，在他还拥有身体的时候，他可是个最最上等的Alpha。

　　“凯隐，我感觉到他们来了。”拉亚斯特开口。“闭嘴，我能处理好。”此时受体内信息素水平过高影响有些心烦意乱的凯隐带着拉亚斯特穿过墙壁的时候险些一头撞上，但身为刺客的敏锐感知让他也发现了追兵的到来。他想到那个该死的渣滓临死之前发射的信号弹，一定是匪帮的其他人来找他了。他现在的身体状况让他没有办法发挥出实力，而听脚步声来的人还不少。凯隐当机立断，打算朝着西北方向回到影流。

　　“我们可能需要休整一下。凯隐咬着牙，跑出了普雷西典的城区。”是休整，还是撤退？”拉亚斯特恶意地回道。“一回事！”凯隐可以感觉到后面的追兵越来越近，虽然他的体力比一般人好上很多，但他毕竟还是一个Omega。高强度的奔跑让他气息有些紊乱，而前方空空荡荡。是一处断崖。

　　呼啸的风声伴着巨大的水流声席卷了他的感官，断崖下是一条垂直而下的瀑布。这条瀑布极高，水流湍急，白浪裹挟着流石和树枝，看上去凶险无比。他在崖边堪堪停住了脚步。“现在怎么办，我亲爱的，主人。”拉亚斯特似乎对这样的死局不慌不忙，反而有意地想看看凯隐的反应。在这种情况下被竞争对手喊“主人”似乎别有一种嘲讽意味，凯隐懒得回复拉亚斯特，回头看了一眼，追兵就快要到了。如果他在这里被抓住的话，他不敢想象自己Omega的身份会换来怎样的对待。如果这样，那么他宁可跳下深渊，那或许还有一丝希望。凯隐嘴角扯出一抹笑，对着赶上来的追兵挥了挥手，转身决绝地跳了下去。

　　老实说，溺水的感觉非常不好受。凯隐感觉自己的身体像一片树叶，不受控制地在水流里飘荡。他在水中浮浮沉沉，呛了好几口水。或许跳下来是个错误的选择。他在迷蒙中想。他现在唯一做得到的事情就是紧紧地握住拉亚斯特。

　　水。四处都是水。越来越多的液体浸没了他，他要死了吗？凯隐不甘心。他回想着自己的一生，从童年的阴霾，到对劫求而不得的爱。他第一次爱上别人，愿意为那个人献出一切，只为他一个人低下自己骄傲的头。可是这爱是不符合伦理的，而他也第一次知道原来爱还能这么卑微。他还没有变得更强，他还没有和拉亚斯特分出胜负，他还没有脱离教派的桎梏去做他自己真正想做的事情。可他就要死了。他不后悔一时兴起选择去救那个可怜弱小的人，也不后悔他的自大导致了如今的后果，天性使然罢了，他也并不想去改。但至少，今天是他生命中少有的开心的一天。又一股水流灌入了他的口鼻，他仅剩的最后一点意识告诉他自己的身体正在下沉。

　　如果这辈子的不幸是偿还的业障，那么来世，请给他一个家，和一片远离战争和鲜血的故土吧。

　　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　可是预想中的死亡并没有如期而至。醒过来的时候凯隐发现自己躺在河边的一处空地上，身下垫着厚厚的草堆。他能看到远处处于上游的瀑布，水流在这里变得宁静无波，只剩下一条小河在慢慢流淌。凯隐发现他的左腰侧有一道撕裂的伤口，应该是被瀑布冲下的时候撞到了水里的石头。右脚的情况则十分严重，脚腕处被生生磨去了一块肉，伤口深得可以见骨。他的整只右脚都青肿着，白玉般的肌肤上有着点点血痕，疼痛仿佛渗入神经。虽然伤口还在隐隐作痛，可是上面被人细细地敷上了一层草药，止住了流血，也让凯隐感到十分清凉。属于他的奶味信息素随着鲜血在空气中弥漫，可他管不了这么多。凯隐吃力地坐了起来，周身湿漉漉的，发辫早已散乱，被浸湿的一头乌黑长发顺从地垂了下去。他明明记得自己沉入了水底，可是他现在为什么会出现在这里？

　　他环顾四周，却没有看到那把他不离手的镰刀。拉亚斯特没有手也没有脚，唯一的可能性就是他被水流冲到了更下游的地方。凯隐试着从精神上感受与拉亚斯特的连结，可是原本强烈的联系现在微乎其微，他感觉不到拉亚斯特了。

　　说不上是一种什么样的情感。他竟然有一些不知所措。在失去了一个竞争对手的同时，他也失去了一把用得最顺手的武器。或许自己和拉亚斯特的关系就只是相互利用的合作伙伴，但经过这几个月的相处，凯隐承认，他开始有些离不开这把镰刀了。他必须得趁在水流还没把拉亚斯特冲向更远的地方前找到他。这边的水流平缓，拉亚斯特肯定在不远的地方。

　　凯隐挣扎着起身，受伤的脚踝无法受力，哪怕是站起来这个简单的动作都让他疼得冷汗直流。他死死咬住了自己因失血而略显苍白的下唇。疼痛在唇齿间蔓延，温热的液体从伤口处流了下来。这感觉成功转移了一部分注意力，凯隐摇摇晃晃地站了起来。钻心的疼痛席卷而来，而他似乎已经麻木了。一步、两步、三步，他艰难地朝着前方走去，带血的脚印被留在了地上，在走出十几米远之后，脚腕处的伤口实在无法负荷了，凯隐眼看着自己的身体向前倾倒，却无能为力。

　　但是他并没有摔倒地上，一双粗糙的、明显不属于人类的大手在他要摔下去的前一秒稳稳地托住了他的腰，然后还没来得及等他反应过来，凯隐感觉自己的身体被人抱了起来——还是公主抱，这让他愤恨得想立刻杀了这个不速之客。

　　这怪物全身都被坚硬的皮肤覆盖着，头上长着两个巨大的犄角，一双深红的眼睛此时正死死地盯着自己。凯隐可以闻到一股极淡极淡的信息素，但是浓度实在是太低了，他无法辨别眼前这个生物的性别和他信息素的味道。很明显这个怪物不想让自己知道他的第二性别，也在压抑着自己的信息素。虽说艾欧尼亚是个与魔法共存的国家，凯隐也在原始丛林里见过许多奇形怪状的魔法生物，可是眼前这个生物，他却从来没有见过。

　　“你他妈快放我下去！我还有事情要做！”凯隐挣动着，想脱离这温暖的桎梏。抱着他的生物体型高大，少说也比他高了一个头——好吧，可是他还没完全停止发育呢！怪物用手掌制止了怀里不安分的人，一言不发地抱着他往回走。凯隐眼看自己正被这个怪物抱着走向相反的方向，这短短的一段距离花了他大约20分钟，如今几步就要回到原点，他便用了全身的力气继续挣扎。怪物显然没有料到凯隐还会继续动作，钳制在他腰间的手一时来不及收回，敏感细腻的皮肤瞬间被怪物尖锐的指甲划破，两人同时倒吸了一口气。

　　眼看着血珠从新伤口中接连冒出，怪物采取了更加强硬的措施，他直接把凯隐扛在了肩膀上，大步走到了原来铺好的草堆旁边，把人放了上去。“操！”凯隐眼想着时间就这么被浪费了，自己还没找到拉亚斯特，而以他现在糟糕的状况还解决不了眼前这个凭空出现的碍事的家伙，一股无力感少有地涌上心头，他没办法战斗，只能希冀于这个怪物听得懂人话了。“你他妈到底想干什么？快点放我走，我还要去前面找点东西，时间晚了就来不及了。”说着他又想起身，不出意外被按了回去。

　　“这么着急，难道是在担心我吗，宝贝儿？”怪物低沉地笑着开口，满意地看着凯隐脸上的表情由愤怒变为惊讶。“你...”刺客此时说不出话了，这个声音他无比熟悉，整个符文之地不可能还有人有这样的声音了。拉亚斯特。凯隐看着眼前这个高大的怪物，他可以断定这就是他失踪的镰刀了。

　　“你是...拉亚斯特？”他试探着开口。“哦当然，难道这不明显吗？”暗裔边说边蹲了下来，拿起先前采回来一直别在腰间的草药，开始给刚刚不小心制造出来的新伤口敷药。暗裔温热的手抚摸过凯隐劲瘦的腰身，惹得他一阵颤栗。拉亚斯特随后低下头，小心翼翼地捧过凯隐受伤的右脚，把上面已经有些发蔫的草药取下，换上了新的。随着清凉的草药覆上肌肤，疼痛有所缓解，凯隐看着暗裔为自己做着这一切，没有说一句话。

　　等拉亚斯特终于处理完凯隐的伤口抬起头时，对上了一双平静无波的眸子。“你为什么要这么做，”凯隐冷冷地开口，“为什么要救我，给我处理伤口，你到底有什么目的？还有，你是怎么从镰刀里脱离出来的？”暗裔没想到凯隐会这么质问他，说实话，这些问题的答案，他自己也不是很清楚。为什么没有看着凯隐被瀑布吞噬，而是早早暴露了自己可以暂时获得实体的秘密去救他？为什么当看着他在昏迷中因疼痛而紧皱起的眉头，自己会立刻跑去采摘草药？为什么自己明明可以选择一个更强的Alpha作为宿主，却一意孤行义无反顾地选择了眼前这个有发情期困扰的Omega？拉亚斯特从来没有细想过这些问题的答案，他也不敢深想。于是他撒了个谎。“原因很简单，你是我几百年来遇见的最完美的宿主，我喜欢你的这副皮囊。但是我的灵体不能占据一个死人的身体。至于为什么我可以拥有短暂的实体，是因为每次你在杀人的时候，我都在收集他们的灵魄。但这副身体维持不了多久，很快我就会变回封印我的那把镰刀了。”

　　其实不用拉亚斯特回答，凯隐自己也能猜个七七八八。但是听到这些话真正从拉亚斯特的嘴里说出来时，他还是感到无名的失落。说不上来为什么要感到失落，也不知道自己到底还在期待什么，凯隐想着，他和拉亚斯特之间并就是互利共生的关系，这次的确是因为有了拉亚斯特他才能活下来，但这并不影响他们互相想杀死对方的念头。他们本就应是这样的。

　　拉亚斯特粗糙的大手抚过头顶时凯隐停止了对暗裔举动恶意的揣测，因为现在这恶劣的家伙居然在玩弄他的头发！半干的长发倾泻而下，暗裔卷起一搓挑动着，另外一只手则从上而下捋过。凯隐刚想破口大骂，却瞥见了自己失踪的头绳——正好端端地系在拉亚斯特的手腕处。原来他想给自己编辫子。凯隐把想说的脏话咽了回去，从小生长在一个缺少爱与温情的环境，这还是第一次有人给他扎头发。感受着暗裔布满硬甲却又灵活的手把他的头发分成三股，左右交叠着夯紧，最后套上发绳，凯隐有些惊讶于拉亚斯特居然会做这种事。

　　“我可真没想到你居然会给别人编辫子。你就是这么使用手的？”暗裔没有和这带着一点小嘲讽的提问较劲，而是回答说“是啊，我天天都看你这么使用你的手。”凯隐对这狡猾而又善于诡辩的暗裔的回答第一次没有办法反驳，而是乖乖闭上了嘴任他摆布了。

　　拉亚斯特对凯隐难得的配合十分满意，他直接把凯隐整个儿背了起来。来不及反应的刺客为了保持平衡下意识搂住了暗裔的脖子，挂在了暗裔的身上。拉亚斯特被这样的举动取悦了，他用手像背小孩一样把凯隐的屁股向上托了托，不出意外地受到了刺客的报复。凯隐腾出一只手狠狠地扯着暗裔的两个犄角，他用了很大的力气，脸上漫着羞愤的红晕。“快放我下去！我自己能走！”他喊着。没想到暗裔真的把他放下来了。受伤的右腿一接触到地面就疼得让凯隐惊喘了一声缩起了右脚，拉亚斯特脸上带笑站在一旁。“你不是能自己走吗？快走吧。晚了就来不及回影流了。你可不想你的师父知道你偷溜出去这一天都干了什么蠢事吧。”正在挣扎着往前走的刺客狠狠瞪了看戏的暗裔一眼，还是在拉亚斯特背朝他弯下腰的时候妥协地抱住了他的脖子。

　　拉亚斯特背着凯隐向影流所在的西北方向继续走去，不知何时凯隐趴在他的背上睡着了。这一天的折腾下来，就算是个Alpha也该精疲力尽了，何况就算太过于强势，他背上的人也是个Omega。前额的发丝在他的脖子上刮擦着，弄得暗裔感到颈部厚实的皮肤也有些痒。终于把凯隐背回影流的时候正好是日落，拉亚斯特穿过墙壁绕过守卫把凯隐放到房间的床上时，忽然感觉到一阵无力。大概又要变回镰刀了。

　　最后的时刻来临前暗裔看着床上躺着的凯隐，粗糙的手趁他睡着时轻抚过他的面庞。即使在睡梦中，他也并不安稳。一个念头倏忽间掠过他的脑海——既然你的童年是一片空白，那就由我来给你加上色彩。

　　　


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久违的更新！这章有点修罗场

　　等到凯隐腿上的伤完全恢复已经是一个星期后的事情了，尽管借着拉亚斯特的力量他之前的恢复能力很强，但拉亚斯特把他带回来之后就一直以镰刀形态休眠着，凯隐想这或许与他变成实体状态有关。这期间的所有日常训练他都是咬着牙硬撑下来的，可到了第十天，他在训练但时候居然腿一软差点摔倒。酥酥麻麻的感觉从血液内迸发，仿佛有千万只虫子在啃噬着骨髓。凯隐感到自己的视线变得模糊，整个人像被关进了一个大火炉。他太熟悉这种感觉了——该死的发情期！他愤恨地踢倒了一个木桩，趁着无人注意穿过墙壁回到了自己的房间。凯隐立刻跑去浴室冲了个冷水澡，身体里的欲火在冰凉的水流下稍稍平息。但这只是暂时的，凯隐无比清楚地知道他现在需要一支抑制剂！还好现在已是黄昏，他只要等到天黑，就可以去艾欧尼亚的黑市里买他想要的东西了。

　　凯隐躺在床上，数个小时的等待已经让他的意识不再那么清明，但他还是勉强起身，抓起正在休眠的拉亚斯特，披上一件黑色的衣服，借着夜色离开了影流。他不知道的是，近日自己多次的破坏规矩，已经引起了影流之主的注意。劫漠然立于寺庙的尖顶之上，目送他最器重的弟子偷偷离开影流，视线渐渐冰冷。

　　凯隐一路西行，终于在午夜时分来到了纳沃利。地下黑市的入口在一口魔法竖井中，凯隐会知道这个地方的存在还是因为三年前劫带他出的一次任务。三年前的他怎么也不会想到，自己会因为买抑制剂这种原因再次踏上这片肮脏的土地。

　　虽说是午夜，地下黑市却热闹非凡。浓重的夜幕是所有罪恶的遮羞布，但是井中的黑市却有着一个永远闪耀的人造魔法太阳。这里的白天即是黑夜，黑夜又是白天。穿梭在熙熙攘攘的大街上，凯隐很快找到了那家售卖抑制剂的店铺。推开沉重的布满了霉斑的木门，一股浓浓的草药味扑面而来，空气中的浮尘也在门缝中透过的光线下清晰可见。

　　“抑制剂。三支。”被情欲折磨了太久的凯隐嗓音透着一股性感的沙哑，他甚至担心自己一开口就会漏出羞耻的呻吟。他感觉到自己正在散发着浓郁的Omega气息，不耐烦地催促老板动作快点。这里的老板是个奸商，因为抑制剂太难制造且在艾欧尼亚的非法性，他成了这个行业的寡头之一。在这个黑市里，这里更是仅有的一家售卖Omega抑制剂的店。所以哪怕价格高的有些离谱，凯隐还是拿出了自己这么多年出任务回来时积攒的赏金。身材矮小的老板满脸堆笑地从货仓里来到前台，油腻的皮肤堆叠在一起，让凯隐一阵反胃。

　　“欢迎光临，我亲爱的客人。”老板谄媚地笑着，伸手数了数凯隐扔在桌上的一袋金币。“这...要买三支...恐怕不太够吧。”“你！我上次来的时候这么多钱可是绰绰有余！”凯隐气愤地捶了下桌子，老板却完全没有被吓到。“这位客人，此一时彼一时，现在要买抑制剂可是越来越难了。如果你嫌这里的价格贵的话，左拐三条街就是妓院了。我相信这个地方除了我这有抑制剂卖，别的地方不可能提供。”老板油腔滑调拐弯抹角的讽刺让凯隐感到被冒犯了，他唤醒了拉亚斯特，属于暗裔的血红眼眸缓缓睁开，拉亚斯特的声音也随之响起。“怎么了？又遇到麻烦了？”拉亚斯特慵懒地说道，声音像极了刚刚睡醒。随后他意识到了事情的不对劲——他们不在影流，而是在上次那个卖抑制剂的地方，也就是说，凯隐这小子发情了？拉亚斯特感知着空气中那股淡淡的奶香味，属于凯隐的味道。也是那天他躺在自己的怀里，身上一直淡淡萦绕着的香味。休眠的那十天拉亚斯特一直徘徊于无尽的宇宙虚无中，只有这气味从未离开过。

　　老板显然没想到这个看上去还是个毛头小子的Omega居然拥有一把暗裔武器，尽管爱财，但他仍然他还是贪生怕死的从柜台里拿了三支抑制剂，颤颤巍巍地递给了凯隐。凯隐冷哼了一声推门走出了这个让人恶心的地方，却没注意身后老板诡计得逞的笑容。

　　有了拉亚斯特的陪伴，回去的路好像也没有来时那么无聊了。忽略拉亚斯特讲的一堆毫无营养的黄色笑话，凯隐必须承认，这十天里他还是挺想念他的老伙计的。等等，什么时候他俩成了这种关系？从你死我活的对手，变得好像相识多年的老友。凯隐在心里暗暗提醒自己不能放松警惕，被眼前一时的祥和蒙蔽双眼。等到他们中有一方虚弱的时候，他相信不管是自己还是拉亚斯特，都会毫不犹豫地吞噬对方。但是为什么不是现在？发情期的Omega比平日里更加虚弱，他的意志也无比溃散。假如拉亚斯特要趁人之危，凯隐恐怕早已变为暗裔的容器。这一点他无论如何也想不通，只能归结于暗裔原来生活的那个时代没有ABO三种性别之分。

　　一回到自己的房间，凯隐便急急忙忙取出抑制剂给自己注射。随着冰凉的液体注入肌肤，他不由得舒了一口气。Omega的身份给生活带来了许多不便，而有发情期则是凯隐最厌恶的一条。3分钟过去了，想象中的平静不但没有到来，身体内部的空虚却愈演愈烈了。凯隐觉得有火热的岩浆在他的血管里面奔腾，奶香味爆发出来，很快充斥了整个房间。信息素的浓度估计飙到了最深，他挣扎着起身开启了房间的换气，却倒在了地上一时无法起身了。他双眼紧闭，全身发抖着蜷缩在地上，一波一波的情欲来势汹汹，他现在满脑子只有一个想法——不管什么都好，他需要一根火热粗长的东西来填满他内里的空虚。后穴源源不断地分泌着液体，他后知后觉地感觉到裤子已经湿了。凯隐咬着牙，发誓等他度过了这次劫难，一定要杀了那个老板。这老奸巨猾的家伙居然给了他三支催情药剂！可现在他的身体状况已经不支持他在想下去，他胡乱地解开了身上的斗篷，胸前一大块泛着粉红的皮肤袒露出来，嫩色的乳尖在接触到清凉空气的一瞬间微微挺立。不够。这还远远不够。他的意识早已涣散，假如现在有一个Alpha出现在他的面前，凯隐一定会毫不犹豫地冲过去坐上他的阴茎。

　　他汗涔涔的手摸到了一根粗粗的柱状物，绷带层层地缠绕在上面，有一种粗粝的质感。是拉亚斯特的刀柄。神智不清的凯隐立刻伸出软舌舔了上去，舌尖抚摸过这把千年之刃的每一寸。这样大胆的举动惊动了正在休眠的拉亚斯特，最近一个月他只能一直维持在这样的状态，才能有力量下次变成实体。拉亚斯特看着这样迷乱的凯隐，恨不得立刻从这把破镰刀里面脱身，标记他，占有他，把这个Omega操死过去，让他浑身上下都染上属于暗裔的气息。

　　正当凯隐入迷地舔舐着拉亚斯特的刀柄时，他紧闭的房门被人推开了。一身黑衣的忍者静立门前。他本是想来质问自己的弟子关于他最近不正常的表现，一推开门，却被满室浓浓的Omega发情的奶香味打了个措手不及。

　　“凯隐...你...你是个Omega？”熟悉的清冷声线传来，凯隐抬起头，看到了此刻他最想看见又最不想看见的人。他几乎以为自己出现了幻觉，劫怎么可能会在这个时候来自己的房间？还没等他回答，劫就已经几步走到了他面前。影流之主从上而下俯视着他正在发情的小徒弟，他看上去有些惊讶和迷糊，眼神躲躲闪闪不敢和自己对视。劫也不知道自己为什么会产生这样的想法，可是他看着凯隐水光潋滟的唇瓣，突然有了种想狠狠吻上去的冲动。

　　还没等他将想法付诸行动，凯隐就自暴自弃的吻了上去。对一个正在发情的Omega来说，心仪Alpha的出现无疑是无法抵抗的。唇齿交缠间，没有人注意到躺在地上的拉亚斯特。暗裔感觉自己要烧起来了，劫的出现抢走了他的凯隐，一股无名妒火在他的心里燃烧，他感觉自己快要爆炸了。

　　　


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very complicated relationship. Kayn had sex with zed. Rhaast was watching. Blow job involved. 总之很乱很杂，接受不了慎点。5000+爆肝 我死了

　　凯隐的唇瓣尝起来甜丝丝的，和他本人的信息素味道一样，有种淡淡的奶味。小徒弟的主动让劫有些意外，却在双唇相触的时候从善如流地掰过凯隐的下巴加深了这个吻。其实凯隐在吻上去的下一秒便后悔了，劫会怎么想他？他只是影流之主众多弟子中的一个，只因劫对他的特殊关照便这样逾矩，劫一定会发怒的。凯隐在碰到那双唇的时候就给自己想好了一万种结果，他想到劫或许会把他狠狠地推开，然后再把自己赶出影流，那一秒钟他想了很多，唯独没有想到劫会主动与他唇齿相依。

　　凯隐的吻技太生涩了，他就像一头小兽一样毫无章法地啃咬着劫的嘴唇，闭着眼睛不敢与劫对视。劫闷笑，伸出舌头撬开了凯隐紧闭的双唇，引导着徒弟的舌头与自己共舞。凯隐在劫的舌头伸进来的时候大脑就一片空白了，属于劫的信息素味道席卷而来，浓重的血腥味热烈而又刺鼻，让凯隐不由地想起了那次在密室的独处。那时的劫冷漠又高高在上，有种不容忤逆的王者气息。而那个被万人敬仰的男人，他的师父，现在正在与他接吻...这样的认知让凯隐更加情动，他伸手环住了劫的脖子，两个人酿跄了几步之后便双双摔在了床上。

　　劫已经太久没有接过吻了，在疯狂撕扯衣料的时候，一双澄净的琥珀色眼眸突然浮现在他的脑海。慎...自从那个离别之前的亲吻过后，劫这么多年再也没有和任何一个人有过亲密接触，也再也没有爱上过一个人。作为影流之主，感情这种无用的东西是理应被舍弃的，可他始终记得当年那个傻子般的自己，和那个放在心尖上忘不了的人。每每想到这个名字，他的心脏就会一阵疼痛。他受过许多伤，可是哪怕被人打断了骨头，都没有这来的疼痛。劫被Omega发情信息素影响的大脑一瞬间恢复了一些理智，他从这个吻里挣脱了出来。

　　而处在身下的凯隐则有些迷糊，他缓缓睁开眼睛，疑惑地看向压在他身上的劫，似乎想看出他为什么突然停下。他用目光一寸寸扫过劫的脸，脖颈，腹肌，还有他那已然被什么顶起的裤子。劫难得地没带面具，那张被影流弟子猜测了很久的脸就这样展露在凯隐面前。作为劫最得意的弟子，凯隐之前是见过劫的真容的，不过劫以真面目示人的次数实在是少之又少。凯隐借着这个机会仔细端详着劫的脸，一头白发如千年冰雪，红眸桀骜不驯，却因岁月沉淀多了几分成熟稳重。几道细小的伤痕盘踞在他的脸上，这个遥不可及的男人年轻的时候一定没少吃苦。劫依然沉浸在对慎的爱恨交织中，没有任何动作。凯隐却再也忍不了了。Omega的本能叫嚣着让他靠近这个强大的Alpha，让他成为自己的。

　　不知是哪来的勇气，凯隐起身，凑到了劫的胯下。他在劫反应过来之前拉下了劫黑色的作战裤，早已挺立的阴茎跳出来，正对着他的脸。凯隐闭了闭眼，下定决心握了上去。这时，被忽略已久的拉亚斯特的声音很不合时机地响起：“凯隐！你疯了吗？发情期把你变成了这么一个求人操的骚货？快用你那本来就不高的智商思考一下你现在在干什么吧！”“闭嘴拉亚斯特。我清醒的很，我现在做的一切事情都与你这把破镰刀没有关系。快滚去休眠吧，别多管闲事。”凯隐在脑中恶狠狠地对拉亚斯特说道，随后暂时切断了与拉亚斯特的精神链接。

　　拉亚斯特快要气疯了。他大骂凯隐是个不知好歹的婊子，任人骑的母狗，没有廉耻之心的淫荡Omega。可是凯隐并不能听见。他也不知道自己为什么这么生气，可是看着凯隐张开嘴满满地把劫的东西含了进去，他就有种想要杀人的冲动。要是他还有身体就好了。那副高大的暗裔之躯。他开始臆想着凯隐含住的阴茎是属于自己的，那上面的倒刺和凸起一定比这个眼前这个弱小的人类带来的快感多许多。他保证他的Alpha信息素胜过符文大陆上的任何人，而他粗大的阴茎一定能把这个不听话的Omega操得欲仙欲死，低声下气地求饶。拉亚斯特试着运用力量突破镰刀的封印，好好教训正在给劫卖力服务的凯隐，但他失败了。他收集到的灵魄在上次幻化中消耗殆尽，长达10天的休眠也不过填补了他的力量空缺，是无论如何也不够支持他重回实体的。他只能恶狠狠地睁着血红的独眼观看这一场艳情的交媾，看着他想要得到的Omega朝着别的Alpha主动投怀送抱，而那个Alpha只是没有回应地享受。

　　劫的确一点反应也没有。他任凭凯隐把自己的性器含了进去，口腔湿热温暖，紧紧包裹着他粗大的阴茎。凯隐显然是头一次给别人干这种事，他大张着嘴，尽量不让自己的牙齿磕碰到柱体，双手也不停，在根部撸动着，抚摸过浓密的耻毛， 把两个囊袋包裹在手掌里揉搓。从头到尾都无动于衷的劫在这样的刺激下终于有了一点反应，他闭上了眼睛，抓着凯隐的头发，把自己的性器送入更深的地方。凯隐被顶得想干呕，嘴巴因为长时间不闭合而异常的酸涩，他整个人都被包裹在劫的味道里。他原以为自己会对给别人口交这件事情感到恶心与抗拒，可即使这样，只要一想到他现在正服侍着他的师父，那个他从小到大都思慕的男人，他就感觉心里无比满足。

　　Omega发情的信息素越来越浓，整座屋子都充满了Alpha和Omega信息素交缠的淫靡气味。劫感到自己的阴茎快要硬到爆炸了，他一把推开了凯隐，强迫自己不陷入这场不伦的性爱。凯隐感觉很委屈，他不知道自己应该怎么做才能让他的师父回应他。他甚至觉得劫一开始的主动亲吻是信息素使然，可他怎么也想不明白为什么后来劫就变得冷冰冰的，再也不回应他了。于是他想到了一个最不堪的方法——让劫标记自己。这样他就能利用这一层来捆绑住劫了，至少能有个正当的理由要求劫陪他度过每个发情期。想到这里，凯隐自嘲地提了提嘴角，骄傲如他，却要倚靠自己最厌恶的Omega身份来得到一个根本不爱他的人。卑劣至极。一个Omega一生只能拥有一个Alpha，现在的他，除了劫以外，不觉得任何人有资格标记他。而这也是眼下唯一的办法了。

　　思至此，凯隐褪去了下身的衣物，握着劫硬挺上翘的阴茎，一坐到底。哪怕Omega的身体在发情期已经自己做好了润滑，初次尝试性爱的他仍然感觉自己被活生生劈成了两半。那种锥心刺骨的痛苦是不可比拟的，身体的痛苦和心灵上的折磨像和弦般交响共振，他眼眶酸涩，咬牙强忍着才不让眼泪滑落。

　　“凯隐，你！”闭着眼睛想着慎的劫被凯隐的举动惊到了，没想到他心高气傲的小徒弟居然能做到这种地步。这个他从小养大的孩子啊，看来是真的很喜欢、很喜欢自己了。肉刃被紧涩的穴道包裹着，这感觉并不好受。劫瞄了一眼凯隐，发现他额角流下了汗珠，紧咬的牙关说明他此时也不好受。劫叹了口气，知道事已至此，不管再说什么，他固执的徒弟都不会停下了。于是他轻轻拍了拍凯隐的背示意他放松，自己则浅浅地开始抽动。凯隐整个人骑在劫的身上，一张好看的脸正对上劫的，人也被他抱了个满怀。劫用手轻捻着面前淡粉色的乳珠，很快便把它们玩得充血挺立。凯隐不禁发出了一声呜咽，随后硬生生被他自己憋了回去。下身劫的开拓还在有条不紊地进行着，Omega的身体显然天性淫荡，不一会，劫就感到甬道深处有一股温暖的液体涌出，淋洒在他的龟头上。意识到自己的身体干了什么的凯隐十分羞愤，本就酡红的脸颊变得更红了。不过这也给劫的进出提供了极大的便利，他试着抽插了几下，确定凯隐已经不会因此受伤之后便加大了力度。

　　凯隐的身体跟着劫的动作律动着，他自己也摇晃着屁股，生怕劫又会跟刚刚一样变成一座雕像。劫在他的身体里横冲直撞，这让初历人事的他有些吃不消。快感一波一波涌上大脑，原来和喜欢的人做爱是这么幸福。敏感点被不断刺激，他骑在劫的身上摆动，阴茎也随着不断摇晃。感官的刺激让凯隐有种快要死掉的错觉，在猛力抽插了百来下之后，凯隐终于忍不住先射了出来。星星点点的白浊沾上了劫的腹肌，他们两个人的交合处更是一塌糊涂。汗液和体液浸湿了整张床单，整个屋子一片狼藉。

　　正在他们两个人疯狂做爱的时候，拉亚斯特还在不断尝试着和凯隐对话。他不知道什么时候被一件乱扔出来的衣物盖住了，视线被封锁，他只能从凯隐不时漏出来的呻吟和劫压抑的喘息声中判断他们两个现在到底有多激烈。屋子上方回响着肉体交合的啪啪水声和撞击声，拉亚斯特发誓，如果他有耳朵的话，一定会把自己的耳朵亲手割掉。他默默想着等有了实体之后的第一件事就是杀了影流之主，第二件事就是把他的凯隐摁在地上操到昏厥。

　　射出来之后，凯隐的意识有一瞬间的空白。劫却在这个时候狂风骤雨般加快了速度一通猛插，让凯隐高潮过后敏感得不行的身体更加舒爽。“劫...师父...”凯隐哑哑地喊道，眨着泛着水光的眼睛望向劫，“标记我吧...”劫的红眸一瞬间充满了犹豫，虽然他承认自己对这个少年有着不一般的感情，可他很清楚地知道，自己爱的，从头到尾都是慎。他可以欺骗别人，却欺骗不了自己。哪怕慎拒绝了他，劫还是一如既往地爱着他。此生不变。一个Alpha一生可以标记无数个Omega，可他愿意为了他死去的爱情，孤独终生，不再标记其他人。

　　凯隐眼睁睁地看着猩红眼眸里情绪的翻滚，从犹豫，到坚毅，再到充满了柔情。然后他的心随着那双眼眸的关阖坠入了海底。他知道，那最后的柔情，从没有一刻是属于他的。他头一次觉得他的师父是如此的无情，无情得令他心颤。泪水一下子涌了上来，可他不能在劫的面前哭出来。从头到尾，他都知道这份感情，不过是他在自欺欺人罢了。他强迫自己忽略劫房间那张两个人的合影，抽屉里那份一直备着的劫自己用不上的Omega抑制剂，那双时常凝望远方的深情眼眸，以及，劫身上一直萦绕着的一股极轻极轻不凑近仔细闻根本闻不到的四月早樱的味道。另一个Omega的味道。凯隐感觉自己的心脏像是被生生剜开了一个大洞，血液止不住地流淌。然而最可笑的是，是他自己傻乎乎自作多情地把他的心脏捧出去任人践踏。面对这样的结果，他早就不意外了。今天的一切都是一场可笑的闹剧，而将落不落的眼泪则是他最后的体面。

　　“凯隐...对不起。”这句话像风一样轻，却如刀子一般锋利。劫说完之后便拔了出来，把喷薄而出的浓精都洒在了床上。强势无情如他，也觉得自己对不起凯隐炙热的感情。可是他绝对不能背叛慎，今夜的迷乱已经是他最后的底线，他决不允许自己再做出任何出格的事情。劫权衡再三，闪电般伸手击晕了凯隐。看着Omega的身体渐渐脱力倒了下来，布满爱痕的身上还残留着各种体液。劫拿来沾水的棉布将他们两个人都擦拭干净，起身回房拿了一支一直被他锁在抽屉里的抑制剂。自从年轻的时候和慎因为意外发情而进行了标记，劫就一直都随身备着抑制剂。抑制剂虽然违法，劫还是费力搞了几支，留存着，像是一种特殊的挽回错误的方式。他怎么也想不到自己对战斗和暗影魔法有着如此高天赋的骄傲过人的徒弟会分化成一个Omega，也想不到他准备的抑制剂有一天真的能派上用场。

　　回到凯隐的房间，他把液体缓缓地注射进凯隐的身体，看着Omega被情欲未尽折磨得紧皱的眉头渐渐舒展，劫久久地停驻在他的床前，描画着他的眉眼。他知道，他心高气傲的小徒弟啊，一定忍受不了这种屈辱。以他的性子，醒过来之后就会离开影流。那年在衣浦河畔的相遇，美好得像一场梦。他亲历了凯隐的成长，却没有办法陪他到最后。离了他的庇护，之后一个人的日子会难过很多，劫却再也没有办法保护凯隐了。

　　劫正欲离开，脚下却踢到了什么东西。他低下头踢开布料，竟然是凯隐的暗裔镰刀。那只独眼圆睁着，眼珠死死地盯着自己。劫不是凯隐，自然没有办法听见拉亚斯特的声音，所以他也不知道拉亚斯特此刻再用多么恶毒的语言辱骂威胁自己。他看着这把千年之刃，忽然觉得心放下了一点。有了这把强大的武器，凯隐应该能面对许多困难了。这把武器会代替自己，陪他一直走下去的吧。想到这，劫离开了凯隐的房间。那支抑制剂的空瓶，被他完好无损地留在了床头柜上。

　　阳光斜射入室，凯隐头痛欲裂地醒了过来，他昨天做了一个狂野的梦，梦的前半部分是劫和他疯狂地做爱，后半部分则没有那么的美好。劫就是在梦里，也要拒绝他么。凯隐想着。不过这场梦的感觉过于真实了，他甚至真的能感到身上隐隐约约的酸痛。他掀开被子坐起身，床单早没了昨日的凌乱，可地上散乱的衣物，身上青青紫紫的痕迹却在提醒着他，昨天的一切都不是梦。

　　“不...这一定只是一场梦...对吧拉亚斯特！拉亚斯特？”凯隐红着眼睛，疯了一般大喊，镰刀却冷漠地回道：“别再自欺欺人了凯隐，这一切都是真的！你和劫那个该死的贱人做爱了，他干得你可爽了，你还可怜兮兮地求他，啧啧，真是感人至深。可是他爱的根本不是你，认清现实吧凯隐。”“不！！！你别再骗我了拉亚斯特！！你给我闭嘴！！闭嘴！！”凯隐知道自己一定失控了，昨天没流下来的泪水在看到床头柜上那一支空了的抑制剂时决堤而出，第一次，他放任自己哭得这么狼狈。也是第一次，他为自己爱上了劫而后悔。其实他一直都无比的清醒，他觉得昨天装傻的自己就像世界上最好笑的笑话。

　　他哭着哭着，突然放声大笑起来，为劫，也为他自己。他Omega的身份已经暴露，不可能继续留在影流。凯隐起身，收拾起了自己的行囊。真是可笑啊，自己住了大半辈子的地方，属于他的东西居然只能装满一个袋子。带上拉亚斯特离开影流的时候，他没有再回头看一眼。

　　立在塔顶目送凯隐的影流之主带上了平日里一直戴着的那副面具，面具下的脸看不出喜怒哀乐。劫只觉得，这个少年离去的背影，像极了当年离开均衡的自己。

　　　


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劫慎烂尾俗套HE结局。画风崩坏，因为我实在懒得写副cp了。下面通篇拉凯，会有一点不明显的劫凯提及。

　　慎躺在床铺上。接连几日的高温折磨着他的身体，后颈那个属于劫的标记还在隐隐发热。他得了很重的病，暗影在侵蚀他的身体，先是从脚踝开始，然后蔓延到上半身...这种恶毒的魔法会缓慢地剥夺他的五感，当这个暗影标记遍布他全身的时候，他就会死去。他应是无欲无情的暮光之眼，可是却因为年轻时候一个不该犯的错误让本该贞洁的身体染上了淫欲的标记。而那个给他的身体打上印记的Alpha，却也是亲手杀了他父亲的仇敌，更是给予他现在这种痛苦的人。

　　劫走之后慎一个人想了很多，聪慧如他，一早就知道了劫对自己的那点小心思。可是作为暮光之眼的继承人，身份和外界的压力不允许他放下一起只为了自己个人的情爱而活着。可他本不应对劫说出那样绝情的话。这么多年他只要一想到那个在屋顶的晚上，心就连带着那个标记一起蚀骨地疼。

　　突如其来的一阵刺痛让慎从回忆中走了出来，深埋在体内的暗影无时无刻不在折磨着他。三天前在森林中的那次任务，是慎时隔这么多年第一次再看见劫，两种复杂矛盾的情感在他的内心交缠。弑父的恨和被压抑的爱几乎要把他整个人分裂成两半，可他看上去还是那么的冷静自持。权衡再三，念及均衡大业，他用他敏锐的视力捕捉到了藏匿在暗影中的影流之主，慎举起魂刃冲了上去，但同时，他的心脏也停滞了一秒。那是劫，那是他最爱的师弟劫啊。当他的魂刃和劫的手里剑对上时，慎体内的每一个细胞都在喊他放下武器，去拥抱这个多年不见的，他的Alpha。他仍能嗅到劫身上那股强大的Alpha信息素，淡淡的，飘散在空中，与他的信息素交融。

　　他最终没能下手。在最后一击中，慎的魂刃刺向了空气。但劫的手里剑贯穿了他的身体，在他的体内埋下了这道致死的暗影。劫在那晚的决斗中胜利了。均衡的弟子们把重伤的慎带到了众星之子的居所，索拉卡治好了慎的外伤，却告诉他，这道暗影世上无人能解，劫恐怕已经参透了不详之盒的秘密，只有深谙暗影之道的影流之主能救他。要是没有解药，当暗影遍布全身的时候，他会迎接自己的落幕。

　　劫？救他？慎摇了摇头。他的劫再也不是多年那个可爱天真的小师弟了，而他们也不可能再回到从前。劫会带着他的目标和信徒纵横在艾欧尼亚的土地上，而他却只能带着不甘因为一念之差孤独地死去。可是该死的，他居然很庆幸自己没有刺下那一刀。

　　劫在刺下去的时候就就立刻后悔了。利刃入肉的触感如此清晰而又不真实。他远远地看见慎举着魂刃向他冲过来的时候，冲动与怒火就把他整个人都吞噬了。慎想杀了自己的鲜明认知在他的意识中形成，一时气极让他下意识地在手里剑上下了那道死咒。他原以为慎会先杀死自己，只要那握着魂刃的手在往右几厘米，那把刀就会精准无误地刺进他的胸膛，破开盔甲与皮肉，穿过奔腾的血液，直直刺入那颗正为慎跳动的炽热烫手的心脏。

　　可他没有。

　　那瞬间，仿佛是来自弗雷尔卓德的寒风穿过了劫空无一物的心。呼啸着，把他一个人留在原地冻结。刺骨寒意在看到慎的身体瘫软下去的一刹那由内而外地散发出来，劫眼睁睁看着蜂拥而来的均衡教徒带走了他，看着他们手忙脚乱，看着他们对自己毫不掩饰恨意的视线，恍然觉得他们之间，间隔的真的不仅仅是那些年。

　　影流之主无比清楚他是暮光之眼在这个世界上唯一的解药，所以他必须勇敢，去面对这段包含了太多爱恨的感情，去解决他们两个之间横陈了太多年的旧事。

　　已经是后半夜了，慎依然没有睡着。他的眼前一片黑暗，诅咒已经剥夺了他的视力，他不知道自己还配不配被称作暮光之“眼”了，毕竟他现在只是一个将要死去的瞎子罢了。慎在病榻上辗转反侧，锥心的疼痛在体内流动，他咬着牙，尽量不让自己发出任何声音。有一股热潮从后颈的腺体扩散，慎感觉到了不对劲。自己的腺体已经很多年没有过反应了，自从劫离去之后他开始服用抑制剂。今天这样的情况实属反常，就好像...他的Alpha回来了一样。

　　仿佛是为了印证他的猜想，几道流影凝聚成实体，一个高大的男人出现在了慎的房间里。他悄无声息地走到了慎的床前。虽然被病痛折磨着，并且失去了视力，但是常年作为忍者的训练让慎依然十分敏锐。他勉强支撑起自己高热的身体，闭着眼睛，对着黑暗说：

　　“劫？是你吗？你回来了？”人在极端情况下的确会失去一些理智，持续的高烧让他不经过任何思考便把心中所想说了出来，哪怕他们之间如今的关系并不合适直接说出这种话。而他的眼前一片黑暗。对方没有回应。当时间久到让慎几乎以为自己产生了错觉时，一个熟悉的声音低哑地说道：“是我，我回来了。”这个声音如此熟悉，熟悉到让慎几乎有些不敢相信。但是这声音却带着一丝金属的回音，让慎断定劫肯定还带着他那副拒人于千里之外的，属于影流之主的面具。是了，眼前这人是影流之主，而不是他心心念念的，那个粘人又顽皮的师弟。

　　慎听到鞋子踩踏在地上的声音，接着他感到劫带着一身信息素的气味走到了他的面前。这么多年再次离劫这么近，劫的信息素一点也没有变，还是带着一股浓郁的血腥味。当年慎就一直很奇怪像劫那么甜的小孩，为什么会拥有这么肃杀的气味。现在他了然，曾经的一切不过是美好的回忆，美得不可方物，无法想象。而事实是他们两个注定会站在彼此的对立面，永远也不能心无隔阂地拥抱彼此。

　　慎已经记不清他已经多少年没有过如此剧烈的情感，而为数不多的情感波动，却每次都是因为同一个人。他睁开眼，原本好看的瞳孔是一片浑浊，黯然无神地看着前方。那双眼睛如今再也不会流露出一丝温柔，就像是谁打碎了金盏中盛着的黄色琉璃。观察力惊人的劫显然注意到了这一点，可他也知道是自己给他带来了这样的病痛。他用目光贪婪地舔舐着慎脸上的每一寸，慎鸦羽般浓密的睫毛翕动着，面色因为高热而显现出不正常的潮红。他的一截脖颈暴露在外，因常年掩盖在厚重的盔甲下而显得苍白无比。上面青色的血管和微微鼓起来的腺体清晰可见，让劫忍不住想冲上去对着那块脆弱的皮肤反复啃咬，向全天下昭示他对这个Omega的所有权。

　　可是他不能，也没有资格。他给慎带来的从来不是温暖的爱意，而是无尽的痛苦。

　　劫在原地的踌躇让慎有些疑惑。他不知道劫今晚来的目的是什么，是来嘲讽自己的吗？可他也想不明白劫为什么还不开口说些什么。“你来这里干什么？是来看我笑话的吗？拜你所赐，影流之主，我失去了一切。我失去了暮光之眼本应有的贞洁，我失去了从小到大的家园，我失去了对我严厉的父亲，现在，我连命都快要失去了。劫，这还不够吗？你到底还想要我怎么样？那天晚上的事的确是我不对，可你也用你的方式报复了回来。你夺走了我的一切！这么多年我一直都在后悔，而让我最后悔的事情就是在发生了这么多事情之后，我竟然还莫名其妙的爱着你！”向来沉默寡言的慎一下子说了这么多话，虚弱的身体让他气喘吁吁。他并没有意识到自己说出了怎样惊为天人的事实，这很可能是他和劫最后一次说话了，慎毫不在乎劫会如何嘲讽回来，反正他也要死了。

　　劫的确用自己的方式“嘲讽”了回来。从慎说出最后一句话开始，他就感觉有一颗超新星在他的身体里爆炸了。去他妈的影流，去他妈的均衡，他现在才不想管那些操蛋的陈年烂事，他只想身体力行地表达自己内心一直以来的感情。

　　一切的语言都化在了深吻之中，身体的契合无比自然地拉近了心灵的距离。他们在性爱中互表心意，感叹着这么多年错过的时间。长夜漫漫，在一次又一次的欢愉之后，劫终于可以把他心心念念的师兄揽在怀里。

　　第二天，慎惊讶地发现自己恢复了视力，而道暗影也消失得了无踪迹。他往右看去，睡在他旁边的Alpha忽然睁开了眼睛。读懂了那双琥珀色眼睛里面的疑惑，劫轻轻在慎的耳边说出了解咒的方法。影流之主告诉他这就是没有人可以从这个咒语中活下来的原因，一抹肉眼可见的红色爬上了暮光之眼的耳根，他狠狠瞥了劫一眼，谴责他的恶趣味。然后，他果不其然受到了回击——一个早安吻。

　　他们好像又回到了小时候，哪怕时光流逝岁月变迁，这份沉淀下来的感情还是闪耀着光芒。虽然有些恨在他们内心永远无法被释怀，但是爱与时间会淡化一切。就像现在一样，物是人不非。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太忙了好久没写文了，加上大纲被不小心删了之后我的剧情朝着奇怪的方向发展下去了...这章其实埋了伏笔，但我也不知道猴年马月会写到了...

　　凯隐带着拉亚斯特走了很远，被劫拒绝后，他始终无法控制自己内心的暴戾和想要杀戮的欲望。影流的前弟子从来就不是一个乖乖听话的好人，脱离劫的掌控之后他骄傲自负的天性愈演愈烈，他变得冷漠残忍，暴怒无常。离开了影流的他失去了归宿，于是，凯隐开始漫无目的走走停停的流浪。

　　凯隐一路向南，穿过翁库沃和莱肯，来到了初生之土大陆的最南端。他随便搭乘了往来的船舶，航行在守望者之海。每个夜晚躺在破旧船舱里的时候，凯隐总是无法入眠。他侧躺在窄小的床铺上，摇曳的烛火照亮了他的半边脸，拉亚斯特静静地躺在一边的床头柜上。这些天，暗裔的话似乎变少了很多。他陪着凯隐一起涂炭生灵，也陪着他一起在夜里静坐至天明。暗裔知道凯隐的坚强只不过是镌刻在他脆弱内里外的铠甲，像刺猬一样，拥有最坚硬的表面却有着无比柔软的内心。这一次，劫的事情真的伤到他了。拉亚斯特千年以来头一回这么善解人意，哪怕很生气，他也不逞口舌之快去评判这件错误的事情。无言的陪伴是眼前这个少年最需要的，不管怎么说，在自己的眼里，凯隐还只是个早熟的孩子罢了。

　　这艘船最终在比尔吉沃特靠岸。这座充斥着海盗、妓女、古怪海洋生物和码头帮派的港口城市没有正义、道德和法律的束缚，是犯罪者们狂欢的天堂。这里对一个失意的人和一把以杀戮为乐的武器来说是最好不过的落脚地。事实上，凯隐是并不打算在比尔吉沃特久留的。这些年生活在影流的束缚下，他鲜少踏足别的土地。现在脱离了影流掌控，他终于可以随心所欲地游历一番了。带着拉亚斯特，凯隐随便在比尔吉沃特找了一个破破烂烂的旅店住下。他并没有很多积蓄，所以他得在一个星期之内找到赚钱的方式。在这之前，一间价格低廉的旅馆是个不错的选择。

　　这家旅馆位于下城区，鱼龙混杂，酒吧和妓院互相挨着，不知道多少佣兵和刺客在这里接头。凯隐带着拉亚斯特走在狭窄的街道上，两旁浓妆艳抹扭动着曼妙腰肢的女人们纷纷伸出柔嫩的玉手招揽客人。凯隐闻到了空气中漂浮的似有似无的劣质香水味，这种香水的味道似乎可以模仿Omega的信息素味道，让这些原本是Beta的廉价妓女变得像Omega一样香软。既然能有模拟Omega信息素的香水，那有没有能让一个Omega闻上去像Alpha的呢？这样他就可以伪装成一个Alpha行动，会方便很多，反正看见他的人也不会断然把他和Omega联系起来。想到了这种可能，凯隐停下了脚步。来来往往身着各式服装的人们从凯隐和拉亚斯特旁边走过，大多低着头，但也有人向他们投来了疑惑的目光。“凯隐，你在想什么？我们现在停在路中间，看起来蠢极了。”拉亚斯特久违地开口说话了，这一路上凯隐很少听见暗裔低哑的声音，现在听见，似乎也没有以前那么讨人厌了。“原来你还会说话啊拉亚斯特，我差点以为你哑了。”青年毫不客气地回嘴，脸上却露出了一抹自己都没有意识到的浅笑。暗裔悄悄松了口气，看来今天凯隐的状态不错，已经没有之前那么沉闷阴翳了。见拉亚斯特没有再说什么，凯隐认为这次斗嘴是自己赢了，便得意洋洋地迈开步子，拐进了一家酒吧。

　　酒吧的灯光昏暗不清，桌椅十分破旧，就连吧台看上去都肮脏不堪。这里的客人寥寥无几，老板就站在吧台后面无所事事地把玩着一把陈旧的匕首。“凯隐，我给你讲个故事吧。一名帝国士兵和一头来自异界的怪物走进了一家酒吧。”拉亚斯特的声音响起，却被凯隐毫不客气地打断了：“等一下！后半句是什么来着？”“他们走进了一家酒吧！你专心点！”“我听着呢，你继续说。”凯隐心不在焉地随口回道，眼神却凌厉地观察着四周。“然后他们看对了眼，在酒吧的小角落里干了个爽以后怪物吃掉了士兵。”“你这是什么垃圾故事。”凯隐感觉自己真是有够无聊，才会去听拉亚斯特那个白痴的话，“现在闭嘴，该干正事了。”

　　内厄姆在比尔吉沃特经营着一家酒吧，当然，除了卖卖小酒以外他还做点情报生意。他已经在这行混了十几年了，也有过不少被奇奇怪怪的人威胁的经历，可当今天这个看起来年纪不大的男人把手中那把巨大的镰刀架在他的脖子上的那一瞬，他的灵魂似乎被对折又揉碎，混杂了千年积累的恶意和鲜血之后又被重新拼了回去。他听见恶魔的低语，死亡的威胁，血腥的屠戮，凝聚在那镰刀突然睁开的独眼。

　　“您想知道什么？”内厄姆识趣地开口，声线不住地颤抖。年轻人满意地放下了那把蕴藏着强大力量的奇异武器，缓缓报上了自己想要的东西——一份能赚大钱的杀人委托。“您、您要的东西在这里。这已经是我这里接到的最大的单子了。”内厄姆拿出一张破破烂烂上面还沾着污渍的地图，用手指指向了一个地方。问到了想要的信息，凯隐满意地走出了这家破旧的酒吧。内厄姆看着他离去的背影，感叹着今天自己又被狠狠勒索了一笔，内厄姆继续玩起了那把没有用的装饰匕首。

　　“凯隐，你接下来打算怎么办？”“你的脑子是被比尔吉沃特海湾的海怪吃了么？还能怎么办？当然是按照那个酒吧老板给的信息，去诺克萨斯找人接头，领个任务，杀了目标，然后拿钱。不过在这之前，我们得先在比尔吉沃特好好玩几天，不能浪费了这么好的机会。”“我知道一个好玩的地方，三百年前我曾来过这里，不知道它现在怎么样了。”拉亚斯特提议。十分钟后他们停在了比尔吉沃特最大的一间娼馆门口。“这就是你说的好玩的地方？”凯隐挑了挑眉，在门口停下了脚步。“怎么？害怕了？算了，我看我们还是走吧，跟你这种乳臭未干的小鬼来这种地方真是无趣。”暗裔挑衅道。“你！谁说我是小鬼了？好歹我也......”凯隐话没说完，就又想起了那天晚上对他来说一点也不愉快的第一次。他似乎还能感受到劫火热的阴茎深埋在他体内的快意，可是那个人的心从没有一刻属于过他。凯隐的目光一下子就冷了下来，他不再与拉亚斯特进行无聊的争辩，而是直接踏进了大厅。拉亚斯特显然也意识到了这一点，便也沉默了下来。

　　一进去，眼前的景象让阅历尚浅的青年有些吃惊。这里场馆很大，中间搭起了一座舞台，花魁正在舞台上表演。她穿着薄如蝉翼的衣服，胸前两点若隐若现，忽而伸出红舌色情地舔弄自己的手背，随后又自己缓缓对着舞台上的一根粗粗的柱子坐了下去......整个空间内交杂着许许多多不同的信息素气味，台下的许多观众看见花魁这样发骚，早就没法忍耐，便与这里的娼妓小倌儿就地交媾起来，淫曲艳语和高低起伏的浪叫不绝于耳。

　　“怎么，看傻了？我看我们去找个适合你的地方玩玩好了，比如旁边的那家花一个金币就可以捞金鱼的小店。凯隐，承认吧，承认你怕了。”“怕？我为什么要怕？”青年硬着头皮顶嘴，“不就是找人上个床做个爱找点乐子吗，你凭什么觉得我不敢？”“那就拭目以待了，小朋友。”语气上挑，拉亚斯特总能精准地把凯隐惹毛，好像他生来就擅长这个一样。

　　凯隐被最后那句小朋友气的够呛，拉亚斯特总是这样，摆出一副年长者的样子把他当做一无所知的小屁孩，这点让他尤为不爽。他面色不善地径直越过人群，往深处走去。没有了外面嘈杂的人群，这里面的一个个房间显得安静多了。每个房间的门都是由铁制成的，紧闭着，但是门上都贴着一张纸。上面有一张彩色的全裸照片，代表了每个房间里的人，照片旁边还附着基本信息，名字，年龄，性别以及第二性别，种族，价格，以及性癖。这里不仅有Omega，还有很多Alpha和Beta，给身为Omega的客人提供服务。纸上还有许多留言，字迹各不相同，应该是之前的客人留下的。“敏感带很浅，被含住乳尖的时候容易获得快感”“喜欢被鞭打”“信息素居然有股麝香味”“好喜欢被他干啊，太爽了”凯隐看了几行就看不下去了，这些淫荡的内心独白就这么光明正大地写在纸上供每一个人观看，而他也没什么窥探别人隐私的兴趣，哪怕这些人根本不在乎。

　　他随手推开了最里面的一个房间，这个房间里面的人是一个Alpha，凯隐并没有注意去看他的名字，那不重要。他之所以选择这里，是因为房间上贴着的那张纸上面的留言比起其他的明显少了很多，好奇心驱使他推开了这扇门，而他不知道，在里面等待着他的会是什么。

　　这个房间非常的宽敞，可是光线极其昏暗，隐隐约约能看见中间站着一个人，那个人很高大，似乎是背对着入口处的。凯隐走近了两步，好歹看清了这个房间的布局：正中间是一张样式诡异的铁制大床，旁边还有许多奇怪的器械，都是由黑铁制成的。四个角上还有四根看上去有些多余的柱子。而房间右边，并排的柜子占据了整整一面墙——手铐。鞭子。皮具。按摩棒。电极片。口塞。绳结。拉珠。羊眼圈。还有的东西根本叫不上名字，但却有着让人浮想联翩的形状。现在就算是傻子也知道这个房间是干嘛的了，凯隐也瞬间明白了为什么这里来的人会最少。他脸上升腾起热度，马上走向门口想要离开——该死的，他可不是饥渴的受虐狂！

　　凯隐用力转了转门把手，门没有开。

　　第二次尝试。门依然纹丝不动。第三次。还是没用。

　　他反应过来，自己是被锁在这个房间里了！看来要用拉亚斯特劈开门才能出去了，凯隐想着，到底是谁要把自己关在这里？他的目的又是什么？他咬咬牙，发誓出去之后一定要查出真相。提手挥镰，铁门却没有像想象中一样轰然倒地。这把号称最强的暗裔魔镰什么时候这么不管用了？凯隐疑惑地低头，才发现了原因。操！他手里的根本就不是拉亚斯特！而是一把破破烂烂还缺了口的农用镰刀。

　　妈的！凯隐感觉气血上涌，拉亚斯特到底去哪了？他随手把这把根本没用的镰刀扔在地上，大喊着拉亚斯特的名字。

　　没有回应。

　　凯隐想起拉亚斯特一直是和自己通过精神连结的，喊叫好像也起不到什么实际作用。他恢复了一点理智，坐下来，强迫自己静下心通过精神寻找拉亚斯特。那一端平时总有暗裔的回应，现在他用精神力发出去的讯息仿佛石沉大海，没有一丝回应。这该死的破镰刀！先是带自己来这种地方找什么狗屁乐子，然后还偏偏在自己最需要他的时候销声匿迹，凯隐决定找回拉亚斯特之后一定要用他来割野菜泄气。

　　多次尝试失败之后凯隐决定放弃了。他向一片漆黑的房间里面走去，试图和那个Alpha交谈一下——好歹自己也算是这里的客人不是吗？想要终止这里的"服务"的话跟“服务员”说一声应该就好了。“你好？”他小心翼翼地朝着黑暗打了个招呼。“你好。”黑暗回应道，声音低沉又熟悉。“我终于等到这一天了。凯隐宝贝儿，放弃挣扎吧，你是我的了。”

　　室内突然变得亮如白炽，凯隐看见，房间的尽头，高大的暗裔怪物静静坐着，连头上的犄角弯起的弧度都与上次在河边见到的一模一样。这间房间原本的主人，那个倒霉的Alpha，像干尸一样倒在暗裔的脚下，显然是被人吸取了灵魄。他来不及惊讶，来不及愤怒，就被猛烈爆发出来的Alpha信息素包围了。血的气息仿佛有着实体一般涌上来，精纯又强悍，就像暗裔的身躯和力量一样。

　　而Omega的本能只教会了他一件事——在绝对的支配力量下臣服。

　　　


End file.
